L'homme que le monde pensait méchant
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: On l'avait toujours associé à un démon, un être sans pitié mais si derrière ces mots se cachent un secret, un lourd secret qui risque d'emmener les mugiwaras dans une aventure remplis... de démons et d'anges! (Crackfic sur les bords) Zosan! FIN
1. Moi démon?

_Coucou tout le monde! Me voilà enfin dans une fanfic (Zosan bien évidemment) Je précise que cette fic est déjà écrit et que je publierai tous les vendredis à je sais pas quelle heure ^^ Elle contient 8 chap et un épilogue. Et Je vous préviens que ça était écris avec mes meilleurs amis (oui masculin pas féminin) et donc que c'est DROGUE au fur et à mesure! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas #tristesse_**

* * *

 **L'homme que le monde pensait méchant.**

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

L'équipage du Sunny avait débarqué sur une île estivale.Où le soleil se reflétait sur les petites maisons colorées et les rues à perte de vue où les passants se promenaient en souriant. Les arbres bougeaient au gré du vent et on entendait quelques oiseaux chanter leurs joie . Une île conviviale et tranquille. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'ils ne se fassent poursuivre par la marine.

"Mugiwara arrête toi!cria un homme avec deux cigares dans la bouche vêtu d'un uniforme.

-Shishishishi non Smoky! répondit un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille souriant.

-Luffy pourquoi tu nous attires toujours des ennuis?!cria une rousse furieuse en tapant le dit Luffy.

-Faut pas chercher à comprendre Nami. Répondit une personne avec un long nez en soupirant.

-À qui la faute? Rajouta sarcastiquement un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement verts.

-Tu oses insinuer quoi marimo?! Demanda une personne avec des sourcils en spirales avec une clope à la bouche.

-Que c'est pas seulement à cause de Luffy!

-Ma Nami-chérie y est pour rien stupide bretteur!

-Quoi tu me cherches Ero-cook?!

-Viens là je t'attends!

-Et ça Suuuuuper recommence. Soupira un cyborg en slip avec les cheveux bleus.

\- laisse les Franky. Rigola une brune avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Non mais Zoro combien de fois il faut que je te le dises que tu ne te bats pas avec Sanji tu es blessé je te signal! Hurla un petit renne avec une truffe bleu inquiet.

-J'en ai rien a foutre je vais le découper une bonne fois pour toute! Dit Zoro

-Et moi lui donner un kick qui l'enverra six pieds sous terres!répondit Sanji.

-Yhohohoho excusez moi de vous interrompre mais il y a la marine devant un squelette avec une coupe afro

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?!crièrent tous les mugiwaras.

-Les mains en l'air!ordonna Smoker essoufflé.

-Shishishi non je crois pas! dit le capitaine avant de se prendre un filet en granite marin.

-Puuuus force Zooro coupe. Reprit il

\- À tes ordres. répondit il en tranchant ce qui retenait Luffy.

-Comme tu veux à l'attaque!" Cria Smoker

Il s'en suit un combat acharnée entre les mugiwaras et la marine.

"Roronoa rends toi tous tes amis sont à terre!dit Smoker étonné qu'il soit encore débout contrairement à ses camarades.

-Et puis quoi encore!"répondit il avec la respiration saccadée.

*Merde je savais que j'étais pas en état, mes blessures se sont ouvertes fait chier! Bon pas le choix il faut que je lui demande de l'aide.*pensa le sabreur.

"Sérieusement Luffy il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si imprudent!

-Je te rappelle que tu es aussi à terre Nami.

-Oui mais toi aussi Usopp.

-Non le grand capitaine Usopp se repose pour après tous vos sauver!

-Whoooauuu tu es trop fort! dirent Luffy et Chopper les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Zoro n'a pas l'air d'aller Suuuuuuper bien.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas combattre il est encore convalescent! Répondit le médecin affolé.

-J'espère que Zoro ne va pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dû à l'ouverture de ses Robin avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de dire des trucs aussi horrible!cria le sniper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes marimo?

-Non 30 c'est trop 12 c'est bon... Répondit le sabreur.

-Zoro-san vous allez bien? Demanda Brook

-24... 25 si tu veux... Tu l'as 25heures et pas une de plus." Dit le sabreur avant qu'une vague fit sombrer tous les marines dans l'inconscience.

Il calma sa respiration pour qu'elle redevienne régulière et il tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements dû à sa fièvre.

"Il est de plus en plus chiant en affaires celui-là-Marmonne-Bon on y va? Reprit il.

-Oui, mais avant tu nous expliques comment tu as fait ça le cuisinier en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- J'ai rien fait.

-Alors comment tu expliques qu'ils ont tous perdu connaissance? Demanda le sniper.

-Je sais pas. Répondit le sabreur en se grattant la nuque

-Tu mens très mal Zoro. Rajouta l'archéologue.

-On rentre au bateau on en parlera là-bas. Souffla le sabreur en titubant un peu avant de tousser légèrement du sang.

-Franky tu veux bien le porter s'il te plaît? demanda Chopper en montrant le bretteur, inquiet.

-Oui je m'en suuuuper occupe! Viens là mon pote.

-C'est bon je suis capable de marcher!" Répondit il avant de tomber par terre.

Il se fit rattraper de justesse par Sanji qui souffla , le tenant par la taille pour éviter qu'il s'écroule.

"Mais oui c'est ça marimo...soupira le cuisinier.

-Fais chier...dit le sabreur en serrant les dents.

\- Franky je vais le prendre si ça te gêne pas.

-Non pas du tout vas-y mon Suuuuuuper pote."

Sanji prit Zoro en le mettant sur son torse et celui-ci s'endormit instantanément sûrement fatigué pars les événements et ses blessures. Une de ses mains passait sous ses fesses pendant que l'autre lui tenait le dos.

"Pourquoi Smoky il est à terre?"

Gros soupir de la part de tous les mugiwaras et quelques coups de poings de la part de la rousse passablement énervée.

"C'est parce que le grand capitaine Usopp les a mit à terre. Se vanta t'il

-Trop fort! dirent Luffy et Chopper

-Yhohohoho on y va?

-Oui Brook." répondit Nami en soupirant.

L'équipage s'en alla s'en savoir les événements qu'ils allaient se produire qu'ils les conduiraient dans des aventures plus dangereuses que d'habitude.

"Je vais m'occuper de lui avant qu'on lui pose des questions. "dit Chopper

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur les chaises de la cuisine du Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji tu veux bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie?demanda le petit médecin

-Oui bien sûr." répondit il

Chopper s'occupa de soigner et de remettre des bandages au sabreur puis après quelques minutes celui-ci sorti à moitié réveillé avec le renne sur son épaule droite.

"Maintenant tu nous expliques marimo?

\- expliquer quoi?

-Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit tombé inconscient. répondit Robin.

-Sanjiiiii j'ai faim mangeeeeeer!

-C'est pas le moment Luffy!cria Nami en le tapant.

-Mais il y a rien à expliquer c'est pas moi. répondit il en s'asseyant.

-C'est ça on te Suuuuuuper crois.

Aller dis-le au Grand Capitaine Usopp.

-Vous êtes vraiment chiant vous le savez?!répondit le sabreur

-Oui et on l'assume parfaitement marimo.

-Euuuuh alors je commence pas où...

-Prends tout ton temps Zoro. dit Robin

-C'est pas ça c'est que c'est assez délicat.

-Yohohohoho allez-y Zoro-san.

-Est-ce que vous croyez aux démons?

-Je savais que t'en étais un! Cria Usopp en sortant sa panoplie d'exorciste et en pointant une croix dorée en direction du sabreur

-Quoi?! C'est trop cool! rajouta Luffy les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Non je suis pas un démon. soupira Zoro

-Oui moi je crois aux démons. répondit Robin

-Moi aussi après tous les trucs déjantés qu'on a vu.

-Je suis de l'avis de mes deux déesses.

-Yhohohoho et bien pourquoi pas.

-Moi je pense aussi que ça Suuuuuper existe.

-J'espère que ça existe Chopper en se mettant dans les bras du sabreur.

-Moi j'y crois même que j'en ai déjà combattu. C'était il y a 15ans j'avais alors 2 ans dans North Blue.

-Ta gueule Usopp! dit Sanji

-Pourquoi cette question Zoro-san?

-C'est là que ça devient délicat-soupire- Et bien... Si on dit que les démons existent alors Satan existe aussi.

-Oui et? demanda Nami.

-Et vous connaissez la légende qui dit que toutes les 666.666.666ème lune Satan se réincarne dans un corps d'humain. expliqua t'il.

-Oui mais c'est qu'une légende. répondit Sanji.

-Et ben non s'en ai pas une.

-QUOI?! crièrent tous les mugiwaras.

-Comment c'est pas une légende?! dit Nami

-j'aurais dû peut-être il aller plus en douceur...soupira le sabreur

-Bon explique marimo.

-J'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin vous avez fait le rapprochement.

-Non, mais c'est trop cool!Je veux voir Satan!dit Luffy les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Tu l'as devant toi. "répondit Zoro.

Et 3personnes dans les pommes.

" alors tu es donc sa réincarnation. dit Robin impressionnée.

-Ouais... répondit le sabreur en se grattant la nuque.

-C'est Suuuuuper!

-Ouais trop cool!

-Alors ça vient de là ton surnom de démon marimo?!

-Yohohohoho et bien c'est amusant moi qui pensait à notre première rencontre avoir eu une hallucination enfaîte c'était donc vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?demanda Nami.

-On a apprit que marimo est la réincarnation de Satan.

-C'était pas un cauchemar?! crièrent Usopp, Nami et Chopper

-Non. répondit Robin.

-Mais j'ai pas finis. dit Zoro.

-Quoi il y a autre chose?! dirent les mugis.

-Oui mais ça vas pas vous plaire.

-Après ce que tu viens de nous raconter vas-y.répondit Sanji en s'allumant une clope

-Il me prête son pouvoir en échange je lui prête mon t'il.

-Oh non me dis pas que tu as utiliser son Usopp.

-Ben si.

-Combien de temps tu lui prêtes? demanda Sanji.

-Vous allez pas aimer.

-Vas-y tu peux nous le Suuuuuuper dire.

-25heures...dit il.

-QUOI?! dirent tous les mugiwaras.

-Oh mon Dieu. rajouta Nami.

-Quand? demanda Robin amusée.

-Maintenant.

-Je pars me cacher. répondit Usopp

-Moi aussi. ajoutèrent Nami, Chopper et Brook.

-Oui parce qu'il mange les humains il boit leur sang et il viole les femmes. dit Zoro avec un regard dès plus sérieux.

-Quoi?!crièrent tout le monde.

-À dans 25heures. sourit il.

-Non! Attends."reprirent t'ils.

Trop tard, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir 5mins plus tard d'un rouge semblable au sang. Ses cheveux avaient aussi changés ils étaient devenu de la même couleur que ses yeux en revanche il était beaucoup plus fins et moins musclés et il abordait un rictus démoniaque.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à review, follow...le plus intéressant arrive après!_

 _P.S je recherche une beta tout le monde fait des fautes ^^_

 _Bonne journée_

 _Agathou_


	2. Moi méchant?

_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour le chapitre 2 qui est long comme ma *tousse* enfin...J'ai trouvé une bêta! Merki peacecraft ^^ voilà donc Celephays! Je te remercie ma belle de me corriger j'en avais besoin =)_

 ** _Disclaimer: Euh même Satan ne m'appartient pas..._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

\- Tiens, ses potes les humains! Salut! baîlla le démon, en levant la main et paraissant amical.

\- Ne nous mangez pas s'il vous plaît, dit Usopp, effrayé, sous la table.

\- Et ne nous violez pas, rajouta Nami terrifiée, derrière un Sanji pas très rassuré non plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a raconté comme conneries encore celui-là?! Il en rate pas une! soupira le démon.

\- Vous allez pas nous manger?"demanda Sanji en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non je suis ce que...euh...cannibale? Non c'est pas ça...herbivore...non plus...nécrophage? Euh, c'est _creepy_ ça...Comment vous appelez ça déjà...ah oui végétarien : je ne mange pas les humains et en plus j'ai conclu un accord avec Zoro je ne vous touche pas », expliqua-t-il

Tout le monde soupira, rassuré que rien ne leur arrive.

-Je me présente, même si vous savez je pense qui je suis. Satan, enchanté, dit-il en baissant la tête élégamment.

Le démon claqua des doigts et ses habits se transformèrent en costume : cravate noir et rouge et il enleva les bandages que Zoro avait précédemment sur lui . Il portait aussi une chaine et quelques bracelets et bagues en argent semblant être assez vieux et d'une grande valeur.

\- Trop cool! dit Luffy

\- Excusez moi mais je supporte pas ses fringues, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça.

\- Et ben, pas mal.

\- Merci Sanji, dit Satan en s'allumant une clope.

\- Zoro vous autorise de Suuuuper fumer?

\- Oui je fais ce que je veux avec son corps. Je vous laisse, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques filles bien sexy alors je vais m'amuser un peu.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont vraiment belles, dit Sanji avec des yeux où l'on pouvait deviner des cœurs.

\- Sanji tu es pas... se fit couper par le regard paniqué du cuisinier.

\- Pas quoi? demanda Nami.

\- Rien...

\- Avant que vous partiez vous permettez que je vous pose des questions?

\- Mais oui bien sûr, très chère Robin.

\- Est-ce votre vrai physique? Combien de fois Zoro vous a-t-il prêté son corps depuis qu'il est dans l'équipage? Et qu'elle est la signification de votre couleur de cheveux et d'yeux?

-Et bien, une petite dizaine de fois… répondit-il.

\- Quoi?! dirent-ils tous.

\- La plupart du temps c'est parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Ensuite, et bien oui, c'est mon vrai physique c'est pour ça que j'ai en partie choisi votre sabreur, répondit-il en expirant la fumée.

\- Et les couleurs? demanda Nami.

\- Oh ça je sais!

-Et bien vas-y, Brook.

\- Les cheveux sont symbolique du sang des innocents qui a coulé inutilement. Et les yeux sont toutes la tristesse, la douleur et le désespoir des humains, expliqua le squelette.

\- C'est très beau, je n'avais pas souvenir qu'on disait des choses comme ça à mon sujet, répondit Satan, pensif.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça? demanda Usopp.

\- Et bien les humains me prennent plus pour un monstre qu'autre chose.

\- Il faut avouer que vous êtes un Suuuuuper démon.

-Oui mais bon tu as en partie raison Brook, mais j'ai les yeux rouges parce que les démons ont une vision beaucoup plus développée que les humains.

\- Sérieusement tu serais pas un peu modeste?!

\- Très beau caleçon Sanji, les coeurs roses sur le motif _My Little Poney_ c'est vraiment mignon, répondit-il."

Tout le monde rit face à ses paroles.

" Nhé Sat, les démons ça n'a pas des cornes et une queue?

\- Si mais c'est pas esthétique.

\- Tu veux bien les mettre s'il te plaiiiiiiit.

\- Si tu veux Luffy, mais pas longtemps."

Il claqua des doigts et des cornes et une queue noires et pointues apparurent, ainsi que des dents acérées.

" Content? demanda Satan.

\- Oui c'est trop cool! dirent Luffy et Chopper.

\- Et tu peux tuer des gens avec ta queue?" demanda Usopp.

-Je peux faire autre chose aussi, dit-il en riant.

-Alors comme ça Satan serait pervers? constata Nami.

\- Un peu oui, il faut bien que je m'amuse. En plus quand tu auras mon âge, tu verras, répondit-il en faisant disparaître les caractéristiques des démons.

\- Vous avez Suuuuuper quel âge?

\- J'ai 4.5 milliards d'années.

\- Quoi mais tu es un vieux papi! dit Luffy, choqué.

-Oui, un peu. rit-il

\- Yhohohoho, moi qui trouvais que j'étais vieux."

-J'ai une dernière question.

-Je t'écoute Robin.

\- Comment vous êtes devenu maître des enfers? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça te gêne si je réponds tout à l'heure ? Parce que ça risque d'être long.

\- Non bien sûr allez-y, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai pour 2-3 heures, dit-il en partant.

-Ah putain ça fait du bien! Dit-il en remettant sa cravate et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est fou que les humaines soient aussi bonnes!

\- Il y a des enfants, dit Nami, exaspérée en toussant pour se faire entendre.

\- Ah oui j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Vous pouvez répondre à ma question?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, et tu peux me tutoyer, dit-il en s'asseyant. Tu veux une clope Sanji?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Alors comme je vous l'ai dit c'est une longue histoire. En fait, vous voyez, je suis le frère de ce que vous appelez Dieu, j'étais son bras droit. Bon, je vais vous passer l'histoire de religion hein?! Enfin, quand vous avez commencé à croire en lui, il a pris la grosse tête, voulant toujours plus de pouvoir. Il décida que les gens pouvaient aller au ciel et les autres erreraient entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à être complètement purifiés. Les personnes les plus saintes, il décida de les engager comme "anges". Après quelques années, il voulait toujours plus, le paradis était devenu une dictature. Mais personne ne le voyait, c'est ça le problème. Je le prévins comme même qu'il exagérait mais il eut peur de perdre son pouvoir absolu, alors il dit à tout le monde que j'avais commis les 7 péchés capitaux. La luxure, la gourmandise, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la colère, l'envie et l'acédie. Et pour être sûr, il a dit que j'avais massacré des milliers d'humains juste pour le plaisir. Alors je fus exilé des cieux et de la terre, je vins donc en enfer. Je me bâtis une ville et au fur et à mesure, Dieu décida que les gens mauvais seraient chassés et envoyés en enfer. Bizarrement vous savez les enfers c'est beaucoup plus accueillant que le paradis, expliqua-t-il.

-Et bien c'est très intéressant, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça dit Robin.

\- Oui moi non plus, rajouta Nami.

\- Maître! Maître! cria un démon aux cheveux courts et noirs et aux yeux rouges."

Il portait une chemise grise unie avec par-dessus un manteau noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux qui étaient couverts comme ses jambes d'un pantalon bleu foncé troué et déchiré par endroits, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires.

"Salut Délios. Quand on est poli, on commence déjà par dire bonjour.

Le démon se mit à genoux.

\- J'implore votre pardon ô grand maître. Bonjour, maître Satan, c'est un immense honneur de vous revoir, dit-il.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te mettre par terre c'était juste une remarque... soufflat-il. Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

\- Le sang de ces humains a l'air exquis, répondit-il.

Les mugiwaras eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Ah non pas eux, c'est les potes de Zoro.

\- Ah bon?! Je les aurais vus...plus psychopathes, rétorqua Délios.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça? demanda Chopper dans les bras de Robin.

\- La première fois qu'il est venu en enfer il a faillit tous nous tuer plus de 30 fois, expliqua Délios

\- Shishishi c'est tout Zoro ça, rigola Luffy.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Délios, y a t-il un problème? demanda Satan.

\- Die *tousse* votre frère veut vous parler.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit Satan.

\- Mais-mais maître c'est important...

\- Je m'en fous, continua-t-il en s'allumant une nouvelle clope.

\- Vous devriez pas y aller? questionna Usopp.

\- Si mais non, si quelqu'un doit bouger son cul, c'est pas moi.

Ils entendirent le tonnerre gronder.

\- J'ai raison, tu es devenu trop gros et trop fainéant Dédé?!

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et beaucoup plus fort.

\- Sat, tu devrais arrêter, conseilla Sanji.

\- Rien à foutre, répondit celui-ci.

\- Vous ne voulez pas y aller maître ? Tout le monde sera ravi de vous voir, dit Délios

\- Ah oui une petite fête! Pourquoi pas! J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec tout ça! Ça vous dit de venir avec moi? demanda-t-il.

\- Une fête en enfer? questionna Robin.

\- Oui.

\- Avec des démones je suis partant! cria Sanji.

\- C'est des vraies bombes, répondit Satan en faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Yeah Suuuuuper!

\- Yohohoho j'espère que je pourrais voir leurs petites culottes.

\- Il y a pas que ça que tu pourras voir, répondit Satan avec un sourire pervers.

Et 3 saignements de nez!

\- Ouais Maaaaaangeeeer!

\- Vous êtes sûr les gars que c'est une bonne idée?

\- T'inquiète pas Usopp, si tu veux tu peux rester ici, répondit Nami.

\- Mais les démons, ça mange pas les humains? demanda Chopper, inquiet et surpris.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, vous êtes nos invités et puis des amis de Zoro il ne vous arrivera rien, rassura Délios.

\- Ouaip ! Alors tout le monde est d'accord?!

-Oui t'inquiète, Sat on peut y aller, répondit Sanji.

"Ça marche." Il claqua des doigts et un cercle en flammes de couleur bleue, en écriture inconnue pour les pirates apparut, les faisant disparaître et apparaître aux enfers.

C'était une ville aux tons sombres mais avec quelques couleurs, il n'y avait pas de soleil, par conséquent la nuit planait dans la brume, il faisait assez bon contrairement à ce que les mugiwaras pensaient.

Les arbres étaient morts, les maisons semblaient être en pierres et délabré le monde souriait. Les démons étaient habillés de vêtements décontractés aux couleurs noires et rouges et les démones portaient des robes de toutes les couleurs aux décolletés plongeants avec des bottines ou des escarpins . Ils avaient tous des queues et des cornes, cachées « queues » et « cornes » sont féminins parfois par des chapeaux sombres.

\- Yo tout le monde! dit Sat en levant la main.

\- Maître Satan! crièrent tous les démons en se jetant sur lui.

\- Oh calmos vous êtes contents, c'est pas une raison pour me casser les os.

Tout le monde se sortit.

\- Et c'est qui eux? questionna un démon.

\- Les potes de Zoro, répondit Satan.

Tous les démons accoururent vers eux pour les saluer, leur souhaiter la bienvenue, leur demander leurs prénoms...

\- Et bien ils sont vraiment très amicaux sourit Nami

-Moi qui me serais attendu à des bêtes assoiffées de sang, rajouta Chopper

\- Ne t'inquiète pas le grand capitaine Usopp est là pour te protéger!

\- Shishishi elle est où la bouffe?!

\- Suivez-moi, on va aller à ma maison pour faire la fête. Délios, sois gentil est préviens : tout le monde même si je crois que c'est déjà fait.

\- C'est exact maître, je les ai déjà prévenus

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense villa à plusieurs étages, dorée et argentée, en marbre, la toiture semblait être en ardoise d'un noir semblable aux ténèbres s'accordant avec le paysage sinistre qu'était l'enfer. Il y avait quelques fenêtres grises à barreaux grandes ouvertes qui paraissait neuves et en bon état malgré les années passées .À l'entrée se trouvait une allée d'arbustes et plusieurs variétés d'arbres qui vivaient et en parfait état on ne sait comment.

\- Et ben c'est Suuuuuper grand!

\- Et bien je me suis fait plaisir, repondit Sat

Ils entrèrent dans un hall assez impressionnant par sa taille et sa décoration.

Contrairement à la ville, cette pièce, comme toute la maison, était très colorée, allant du rose fuchsia au noir mais il n'y avait pas de blanc, ce qui paraissait logique dans un sens étant donné que c'était la couleur de la pureté et l'innocence. Le mobilier n'était pas banal non plus il y avait des meubles anciens en pierre comme des meubles modernes en bois mais tout s'assemblait en parfaite harmonie. Satan claqua des doigts et tout disparut, laissant la pièce vide.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait une fête avec le mobilier, ces cons m'ont tout détruit, se justifia-t-il.

Il fit ensuite apparaître de grandes tables au fond de la salle avec de la nourriture qui semblait très appétissante surtout pour le morfale de capitaine qu'était le chapeau de paille. Une scène ainsi que des instruments de musique apparurent au plus grand bonheur de Brook et Franky.

\- Vous saviez que votre sabreur est un guitariste hors pair?

\- Ah bon sérieusement?! demanda Usopp.

\- J'aurais pas cru, rajouta Nami.

\- Trop cool! dirent Luffy et Chopper.

-Alors le marimo sait faire autre chose que sabrer?

\- Yohohoho Zoro-san sait faire du piano aussi.

\- On en apprend tous les jours, rit Robin.

\- Vous voulez peut-être vous changer?

\- Oui ça ne serait pas de refus, répondit la navigatrice.

Les mugiwaras suivirent Satan dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient rouges s'accordant avec les draps de soie carmins. Il y avait quelques meubles dorés meublant cette grande pièce. Le lit était blanc avec des coussins noirs.

\- Permettez que je choisisse vos vêtements? Demanda-t-il poliment en s'abaissant.

\- Oui si tu veux, répondit l'archéologue en souriant.

Le diable claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et les mugiwaras ne portèrent plus du tout les mêmes habits. Luffy portait une chemise rouge - sachant que le jeune homme détestait les costards ou autre - avec un jeans bleu et des chaussures s'accordant avec son haut. Usopp avait un costard beige simple mais qui le rendait beaucoup plus élégant avec un chapeau noir. Franky lui était vêtu d'une chemise bleu azur allant avec ses cheveux, sans pantalons bien sûr ; il semblait content, prenant des poses.

Brook portait une chemise grise assortie avec son jeans et ses chaussures, il avait un noeud papillon blanc le faisant ressortir. Chopper lui avait une chemise rosée avec un pantalon bleu s'accordant avec son nez. Sanji ne portait pas de costard cravate, comme d'habitude il était vêtu simplement d'une chemise un peu ouverte blanche avec les bords noirs, un jeans noir en cuir, des Converse blanches et une cravate noire un peu défaite. Quand aux filles, Nami portait un bustier s'arrêtant à ses genoux montrant juste ce qu'il fallait avec des escarpins noirs : . Robin était vêtue d'une robe violette en dentelle qui partait en évasée en bas dévoilant sa jambe gauche parfaitement fine, un décolleté plus important mais ne faisant pas vulgaire avec des escarpins bleu foncé.

\- Parfait! Vous êtes tous ravissants!

\- Et bien tu as vraiment du talent, dit Usopp ébahi.

\- C'est vrai j'adore ce bustier.

\- Nami-chérie Robin-d'amour vous êtes ravissantes!

\- Merci toi aussi Sanji ça change.

\- Je suis Suuuuuper!

\- Yohohoho c'est vrai que c'est vraiment ravissant.

\- À la bouffe!

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai faim! rajouta Chopper en bavant comme son capitaine.

\- Juste une question Satan tu permets?

\- Oui Sanji.

\- Comment ça se fait que les gens connaissent le marimo?

\- Et bien je suis si on peut dire dans lui que sur la terre donc ici nous formons deux. Vous voulez le voir? demanda Sat.

\- Où est Zoooorooo? hurla le capitaine.

Le diable claqua des doigts et le sabreur apparut dans ses bras, endormi, emmitouflé dans une couverture en poil d'ours polaire.

\- Vous voulez le réveiller? questionna Satan.

\- Oui, répondit Usopp.

Le démon fit flamber son doigt et mit le feu à la couette ; il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller Zoro.

\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème?! cria celui-ci passablement énervé et à moitié réveillé.

\- C'est pour avoir dit des conneries sur mon compte tu m'en veux pas j'espère? Et puis on peut plus se marrer?!

\- Si,si mais pas comme ça! Tu es vraiment con ma parole, tu as pas changé, dit le sabreur en tapant sa main, avant de tourner la tête : Tiens vous êtes là, les gars. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une chambre?

\- Tu es long à la détente! Crièrent-ils tous.

\- C'est la mienne, précisa le démon.

\- Tu voulais leur faire visiter où les foutre dans ton lit?

\- Nope je fais une fête quoique les filles ça me tenterait bien ...

\- Ah oui mais pourquoi la chambre tu t'es pas tapé assez de meufs?!

\- Non je les ai changées répondit-il.

\- Tu es aussi pervers que le Love-cook!

-Hey marimo!

\- Avec mes pouvoirs réfléchis un peu, se justifia-t-il

\- Ah ouais, tiens vous êtes bien habillés! Remarqua-t-il.

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarques?! cria Nami en le tapant.

\- Ouais sorcière.

\- Marimo on n'insulte pas les jolies déesses!

\- Pffff gros crétin.

\- Quoi?!

\- J'ai le droit d'insulter les cuistots pervers à ce que sache, répondit le sabreur.

\- Zooooroo! cria Luffy en lui sautant dessus. "Tu fais la fête avec nous?!"

\- Oui oui, soupira-t-il.

\- Sat tu veux bien l'habiller j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble Zoro avec un costard, dit Nami.

\- Jamais de la vie tu me verras : futur porter ça! rétorqua le concerné avant que le Malin ne claque des doigts. Le sabreur portait un costard cravate noir avec une chemise vert pâle et une cravate verte foncée s'accordant avec ses yeux.

\- Je vais te tuer tu le sais ça?!

\- Oui,oui je sais tu vas me découper en rondelles et me faire souffrir le plus possible et tout...soupira Satan.

-Tu es vraiment chiant! dit le sabreur en enlevant sa cravate.

\- Zoro je divise ta dette par deux si tu restes comme ça, dit la navigatrice les idées plus très claires.

Il faut avouer que le sabreur se foutait de la façon dont il était habillé l alors que là, même un homme n'aurait pas pu résister. Dans la tête de Nami se passaient assez de choses pas très catholiques comme dans la tête d'un certain blond saignant carrément du nez.

\- Cook faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de mater les filles, tu en saignes du nez!

Celui-ci se l'essuie vite sous le regard amusé de Robin et du démon.

\- Tu sais que tu es encore plus Suuuuper beau que d'habitude mon pote!

\- Ouais c'est vrai mais pas autant que le capitaine Usopp!

\- Yohohoho si beaucoup plus!

\- Nhé Zoro, c'est normal que je sois tout dur? demanda innocemment Luffy.

Gros soupirs et étonnements de la part de tous les mugiwaras sauf du sabreur.

\- Euuuuh Luffy je sais pas... répondit Chopper ne comprenant pas non plus.

\- Et ben bander devant un mec encore habillé soit votre capitaine est un vrai pervers soit il est amoureux, rigola le diable.

\- Bon on y va au lieu de déblatérer des conneries?! dit Zoro gêné,les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Mais oui tu es impatient que je te montre que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi à la guitare?!

\- Mon cul tu es nul à chier même Luffy jouerait mieux!

-On fait un jeu ?! demanda le concerné.

\- Non Luffy, soupira Usopp.

Ils partirent de la chambre pour aller dans le hall, des centaines même un millier de personne étaient en bas et festoyaient.

\- Zoro-sama! Cria tout le monde.

\- C'est quoi cette manie ici de sauter sur tout le monde c'est Sati qui vous influence ou quoi?!

\- Hahaha très drôle, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on vous avait pas vu maître Satan,il faut les comprendre, dit Délios.

-Mangeeeer! crièrent Chopper et Luffy en se précipitant à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait le buffer en or avec toutes sortes de viandes, de poissons, de pâtisseries et de boissons.

\- Les gars buvez surtout pas le liquide rouge! C'est du sang, cria Zoro à travers toute la salle.

Ils entendirent un grand "c'est dégueu!" de la part de leur capitaine.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi marimo?

\- L'autre con m'a fait boire un pichet entier me disant que c'était de la sangria il avait rajouté suffisament d'alcool pour je ne puisse sentir ni avoir le goût du sang, dit-il en tapant Sat.

\- Mais c'est parce que tu étais encore tout petit et tout gentil, tu sais avant que tu deviennes un psychopathe, rigola-t-il.

\- Vais t'en foutre une! répondit le sabreur en lui balançant du gâteau aux chocolats, qu'il avait pris dans la main d'un démon, dans la gueule.

\- Ah oui tu veux la jouer comme ça?! dit le démon en balançant à son tour de la bouffe mais celle-ci atterrit sur Usopp. Il s'ensuivit une bataille de nourriture épique mettant de la sauce et du champagne sur les murs et même sur le plafond (c'était un coup de Luffy)

\- Pourquoi dès que je fais une fête ma maison prend toujours cher ?! soupira Satan, dépité. Mon mobilier est saccagé il m'avait coûté une petite fortune, reprit-il anéanti.

\- Tu vas pas faire cette tête quand même parce que je suis sûr qu'on peut la rendre 10 fois pire!

\- Je sais que tu en es capable, tu l'as déjà fait!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le marimo?

\- Il avait réussi à accrocher des personnes au plafond, il avait dévasté ma maison, plus de meubles, enfin si en petits morceaux, j'ai toujours pas compris mais j'ai eu une piscine et j'en passe, expliqua le démon.

\- Shishishi t'es trop fort Zoro! rigola le capitaine.

\- Yohohohohoho Yohohohoho. Le squelette était écroulé par terre.

\- Comment tu as fait une piscine? demanda Nami à moitié par terre comme tous les membres de l'équipage.

\- Attends que je me souvienne ...ah ouais tout le monde était bourré et puis je sais plus qui voulait dénicher un trésor persuadé qu'il y en avait un alors il se mit à creuser et puis les gens se mirent eux aussi à le faire. Faut avouer qu'ils étaient tous bien torchés... Ensuite, ben vu qu'il y avait rien et que le trou était trop profond pour le reboucher, en plus ils s'étaient balancés la terre dans la gueule, on décida d'en faire une piscine, on a voulu la remplir en pissant mais c'était pas terrible, et puis on a bien dû la remplir 3-4fois, expliqua le sabreur.

\- Possible... dit le démon.

\- Ça devait être excellent! Marimo tu veux pas te torcher un peu qu'on rigole?!

\- Non merci je veux éviter d'avoir une autre piscine ou quoi que se soit...

\- C'était toi Zoro! rigola tout le monde.

\- Ah peut-être faut avouer qu'on avait bien picolé...

\- Suuuuuper fort bro faut que tu recommences!

\- Ouais tiens ! dit Usopp en lui tendant une bouteille.

\- Non mais ça sert à rien je peux pas être bourré !

\- J'ai de la drogue si tu veux... répondit Sat

\- Oui je sais et la prochaine fois évite d'en laisser dans mes poches connard!

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire non?

\- Ça t'en sais rien Robin, répondit Zoro.

\- Si t'en prends, je conseillerais aux filles de se sortir... prévint Sat.

Zoro lui fit un regard sceptique.

\- Quoi?! Ahh oui je comprends toujours pas comment tu ne peux pas résister à ses magnifiques formes! rajouta celui-ci.

\- Ma-ma-marimo tu es-es-es g-g-gay?! demanda Sanji surpris en retenant sa respiration.

\- Ouais et ?

Gros chocs pour tous les mugiwaras, même Robin c'est pour dire.

\- Yohohoho dans un sens ça paraissait évident tous les beaux jeunes hommes sont gays.

\- J'aurais jamais Suuuuuper cru bro!

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Nami?

\- Tu te rends pas compte Usopp... soupira celle-ci, déprimée.

-Tu sais ça se vend très cher les yaois, souffla Robin à l'oreille de la navigatrice avec un regard pervers.

\- Ma-ma-ma-ma...

-Zoro tu as fait bugger Sanji! cria Chopper.

\- Mari-marimo est gay.

\- C'est bon tu l'as sorti... répondit-il en s'en fumant une.

\- Zo c'est de la drogue et pas de la douce tu le sais ça?! sourit Satan.

\- Ah bon?! Bien sûr que je le sais! C'est vous qui vouliez donc si il y en a qui finissent : pluriel à poil au lit c'est pas moi."

\- T'inquiète bro : à écrire en italique tu arriveras pas jusque-là."

\- Ouais ça tu en es pas sûr...

\- Vous inquiétez pas j'ai des tranquillisants au cas où, précisa Chopper.

Un inconnu arriva: Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc, son ensemble se composait d'une simple robe, une auréole couleur or s'accordant parfaitement avec ses courts cheveux couleurs blé en bataille ; ressemblant étrangement à Sanji, il avait un regard profond bleu azur comme l'océan.

"Le déchu, le grand Maître absolu voulait te parler alors tu as intérêt à te grouiller, dit l'ange.

\- Oh un Cook junior mais en moins mignon!

\- Ah oui je me rappelle pourquoi je lui ai plus jamais filé de drogue... soupira Satan.

Sanji avait les joues en feu et son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Pourquoi? demanda la navigatrice, même si elle pensait savoir.

\- Ben votre sabreur est insensible normalement mais plus il est torché plus il est naturel et là il est plus que torché, expliqua le diable.

\- Oh, je te parle, stupide démon, grogna le Sanji junior.

\- C'est qu'il mordrait presque. Dis à ton trou du cul de boss que j'en ai littéralement rien à foutre.

\- Et toi Sat tu perds tes bonnes manières?!

\- Non Nami mais dès qu'il est question de lui, oui.

\- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à notre maitre?! s'offensa l'ange.

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? Car vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté.

\- Sangi, l'archange de son absolu.

\- Tu as vu Cook il s'appelle presque comme toi en pluuuuus c'est trop mignoooon! Mais t'inquiète pas tu es le mieux de tous.

Le cuisinier devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- Il est plus que torché là, sourit la navigatrice.

\- Ce qu'il a pris peut droguer 5 éléphants.

\- Et ben c'est Suuuuper beaucoup ça.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes autant aussi? hurla Usopp.

Sat se coupa un doigt.

\- Ah un médecin! Un médecin!

\- Yohohohoho c'est toi le médecin Chopper-san.

Ils virent son doigt se régénérer.

\- Trop cool! dirent Luffy, Chopper et Usopp.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant, soupira le démon en remettant sa bague.

\- Veux faire pareil moi aussi! rajouta le sabreur.

-C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec Robin, dit Nami.

\- Je vous dérange? demanda l'ange, passablement énervé.

\- Complètement.

\- Toi l'ange déchu, tu vas le regretter! Je vais prévenir sa suprématie!

-Ouais ouais vas-y...

\- Dis Sanji junior tu veux pas venir avec moi et Sanji, il y a une chambre en haut, questionna Zoro.

Gros chocs pour les mugiwaras, suivi d'un fou rire sous les yeux exorbités de l'ange et des saignements de nez de Sanji.

\- Alors?

\- Et puis quoi encore?! C'est un pêché capital! s'énerva Sangi.

\- Un bisou alors?

\- Et puis quoi...

Il ne put finir que le sabreur l'avait embrassé, il prit vite conscience et poussa Zoro.

\- Mais ça va pas?!

-Ben je pensais que tu étais d'accord. Sanjiiiii, Sanji junior il veut pas que je lui fasse un bisou!Tu veux bien m'en faire un?

\- Vous tous! Vous allez m'entendre, surtout vous deux! cria l'ange en pointant le sabreur et le démon avant de disparaître.

\- Merci mon pote, faudrait que je te drogue plus souvent, c'est pas souvent que je rigole autant!

\- Tu vas pas avoir des Suuuuper emmerdes?

\- Pfff sûrement mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Moi aussi je peux avoir un bisou? demanda Luffy innocemment.

\- Non je veux en faire qu'à Sanjiiiii!

\- Pourquoi? questionnèrent Nami et Robin.

\- Ben, parce que je l'aiiiiime! répondit celui-ci en souriant comme un bienheureux.

 **A suivre**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une vraie histoire et qu'une légende dit que si tu sniffes ton écran tu peux être stone!_

 _Bisou bisous_

 _Agathou_


	3. Moi amoureux?

_Coucou tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews et vos vues qui font énormément plaisir! Je vais publier ce chapitre 3 sans la correction de Celephays qui est entrain de tout corriger donc je le remettrai! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre:3_**

Et 4 personnes dans les pommes comprenant Sanji ,3 décrochages de mâchoires et 2 rires.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle? demanda le sabreur perdu.

\- putain alors tu lui as dit!rigola Satan en s'en tenant les cotes.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? questionna Usopp.

-Zoro aime Sanji.répondit Robin avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh c'était pas un cauchemar?!dit il avant de retomber dans les pommes.

-Ah un médecin!

-Ta gueule Chopper laisse le en plus c'est toi le médecin!râla la navigatrice.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Robin c'était pas une illusion Zoro à vraiment dit qu'il aimait Sanji?!

-Non c'est bien vrai Nami.

-Ma déesse m'a appelé?

-Sanji tu m'as fait peur tu sais j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait le sabreur en prenant une mine inquiète.

-Alors c'était pas un rêve?!

-Nop il t'aime vraiment."répondit Sat

Le cuisinier allait répondre quand un tonnerre gronda les faisant arriver dans une grande place toute blanche où des dizaines de personnes les regardaient d'un air mauvais. Cet endroit était uniquement blanc aucune couleur n'y ressortait. Des allées d'arbres symétriques arrivant à un immense trône dorée et argentée où séjournait un homme âgé. Les cheveux blanc comme tout l'endroit avec des yeux bleus cristallins. Il ne portait comme seul habit une robe pâle agrémenté d'une ceinture en diamant.

"J'ai comme même du te faire venir jeune impertinent!sermonna l'homme.

-C'est quoi cette manie de ne pas saluer ici?!

-On ne dit bonjour au traître!répondit agressivement un ange.

-Toujours aussi sympa... Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi.

-Diantre ton vocabulaire, mère ne nous a point élevé comme cela!Enfin j'eux besoin de te parler.

-Ben dit on y va pas passer 4heures!

-Satan on est où?demanda Chopper.

-Vraisemblablement au paradis. répondit Robin.

-C'est ça le paradis du pouvoir et de la dictature. souffla le démon avec un sourire ironique.

-Comment oses tu dire ça! Toi l'ange déchu! Toi en qui sa suprématie avait confiance! Cria un ange à côté de Dieu.

\- c'est ça ouais...alors?soupira lucifer, dépité

-Oh un vieux monsieur!"dit Zoro.

Tout le monde lui fit un regard surpris avec des yeux ronds. Qui était cet impertinent pour oser parler à Dieu comme ça.

"Pa-pardon?demanda le dictateur profondément outré.

-C'est vous alors Dieu?! Et ben vous êtes vraiment vieux! Et moche en plus!rigola le sabreur. Il fut suivit de Satan.

-Décidément je devrais faire ça plus le démon

-Zoro tu devrais arrêter c'est comme même un dieu. souffla Usopp.

-Ener aussi.répondit Luffy en se curant le nez.

-Mais tu t'es attiré ses foudres!cria Nami.

-Oui mais je suis élastique. Répondit il avant de se faire frapper par la navigatrice en furie sous les regards mauvais des anges.

-Yohohohoho! Excellent! Robin-san puis-je voir ta petite culotte?

-Gros pervers!hurla Sanji en lui assenant un coup de pied.

-Tu es Suuuuper mal placé pour le dire.

-Je l'attends toujours mon bisou!dit le sabreur.

-JE VOUS DÉRANGE?!"cria Dieu.

Tous les anges se mirent à genoux et les mugiwaras se turent.

"J'ai besoin de te parler seul!reprit il.

-Ça marche Dédé mais rapide!

-Sangi veuillez emmener nos inviter dans une salle d'attente .rajouta il

-Oui bien sûr votre suprématie.-répondit celui-ci en se levant-Suivez moi!reprit il

-Oh Sanji junior est de retour!

-Ah! Toi?!dit l'ange.

\- et si on y allait plutôt? "demanda Robin curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble ce soit disant paradis.

Sangi les emmena dans un grande salle toujours blanche avec des sièges et des canapés dorés où il y avait marqués sur les murs des textes qu'ils ne surent reconnaitre.

"Excusez moi mais qu'elle est cette langue? Demanda Robin curieuse.

-C'est la langue divine, elle est apprit dès le plus jeune âge aux archanges.

-Oh et qui a t'il marqué?questionna Nami à son tour.

-Et bien seul notre maitre peut le lire mais comme je suis son bras droit je vais vous le dire."répondit il fier.

-Yohohohoho c'est bien aimable.

-Ouais Suuuuper.

-Toutes personnes posant un pied au paradis doit obligatoirement prêter serment à Dieu lui le créateur de ce monde pleins de péchés et de tourments. Si par mégarde il désobéira il sera exilé et contraint d'errer en enfers où milles souffrances l'accueilleront. lit Zoro en passant ses doigts sur les gravures.

-Tu arrives à la lire?dit Usopp choqué.

-Marimo arrive à lire!? C'est un miracle!

-Mais tu es méchant! Cette langue est comme celle des démons sauf quelques lettres qui ne sont pas pareil.

-Très intéressant et tu arrives à lire d'autres langues?

-Oui Robin toutes normalement! Au faite Sanji je l'attends toujours mon bisou!

-Et ben tu peux attendre!

-Mais tu es méchant.répondit celui-ci avec une bouille d'enfant à qui on refusait quelques choses. La lèvre tremblante et les yeux humides.

-Oh trop tous les mugiwaras attendris.

-Sanji tu n'as pas de coeur!crièrent Usopp, Nami et Chopper

-Ma-mais...

-Ouais tu es Suuuuper pas sympa!

-Viens Zoro je vais t'en faire un moi." répondit le capitaine en ouvrant ses bras.

Le sabreur s'y glissa et le cuisinier eut un pincement au cœur comme quand le marimo avait embrassé l'ange voulant être à sa place même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

-Qui es-tu à la fin?questionna Sangi

-Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.répondit celui-ci toujours dans les bras Luffy.

-T-tu es la réincarnation de cet ange déchu?!

-Ouiiii et alors?

-Il faut que j'aille prévenir sa suprématie!"

Pendant ce temps où les deux divinités parlaient.

"Alors que veux-tu?demanda Sat

-Te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui sont ces jeunes?

-Les mugiwaras tu en as déjà entendu parlé non?

-Oui, ils n'attirent que des ennuis. Et qui est ce Roronoa?

-Ça te regardes pas.

-Maître c'est la réincarnation de ce déchet! Cria L'archange en se mettant à genoux.

-Qu-quoi?!-hurla Dieu surpris-C'est vrai?

-Oui et alors?questionna le démon en s'allumant une clope.

-Je vois ça expliquerait bien des choses... Pars je te parlerai plus tard. Répondit Dieu

\- mais bien sûr vos désirs sont des ordres ô votre suprématie .répondit Lucifer en s'agenouillant ironiquement avant de disparaître.

-Quel déchet vous devriez vous en débarrasser!râla l'ange.

-Oui j'ai un plan écoute moi bien, si ce que vous dites et bien vrai alors ce Roronoa va être la clef de tout cela.

-Vous voulez vous servir de lui?Quel plan génial votre grandeur.

Côté mugiwaras.

"Bon allez cassons nous d'ici!

-Tu as déjà finit de parler?demanda Usopp

-Oui et puis cet endroit me file la gerbe...

-Tu veux un médicament?

-Non c'est une expression Chopper,on y va?

-Comme tu veux mon Suuuuper pote!

-On va où alors?questionna Nami à son tour.

-Sur terre à pars si vous voulez aller autre part?

-Je serais bien allée en enfer une dernière fois.

-Comme tu veux Robin."

Ils repartirent donc en enfer sans savoir le plan que Dédé avait mis en place pour les conduire à leurs pertes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais voir Robin? Demanda Nami curieuse que l'archéologue veuille s'éterniser ici.

-Et bien Zoro a dit que la langue démoniaque existait alors je me demandais si Satan ça ne te dérangerai pas de me montrer quelques livres ou autres et si elle avait une importance particulière.

-Oh je vois, et bien dans votre monde je n'en ai aucune idée mais ici ça peut détruire n'importe qui ou quoi. répondit le démon.

-Trop coooooool!dirent Luffy et Chopper impressionnés.

-C'est Suuuuuper dangereux!

-Yohohohoho ça a l'air oui.

-Enfin veuillez patienter j'arrive je vais te chercher ça. répondit Sat.

-Marimo tu veux pas me lâcher à la fin?!

-Noooon je suis bien là, je veux pas bouger.Répondit il celui-ci dans les bras du cuisinier.

-Pourquoi il est sur toi Sanji?demanda Chopper perdu.

-Parce que Nami-chérie voulais que le porte car elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse encore des bêtises.

-Et tu l'as cru...elle te mène par le bout du nez."soupira Usopp

Le cuisinier allait répondre quand le démon arriva avec ce que l'archéologue avait demandée.

"Tient, amuse toi bien mais tu sais fais attention la curiosité est un vilain défaut qui te conduira à ta perte. prévint il.

\- merci du conseil je ferais attention.

-Besoin d'autre chose quand que j'y suis?

-Tu peux le remettre normal?demanda le cuisinier en désignant le sabreur.

-mais voyons pourquoi?surenchéri t'il.

-Parce qu'il est trop bizarre comme ça et qu'il dit que des conneries et que ça me fait drôle..répondit celui-ci.

-Les humains quand il est question de vos sentiments vous êtes vraiment nuls... Soupira le démon,dépité.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?questionna Chopper.

-Tout simplement parce que votre cuisinier est amoureux de votre sabreur mais il ne veut pas s'en persuader et l'avouer."expliqua Satan

Gros chocs pour tout le monde.

"C'est vrai?"bafouilla Nami.

Sanji ne bougea pas,à en voir son teint on aurait dit un cadavre.

-Vois la vérité en face Sanji vous vous aimez alors...reprit Lucifer avant de claquer des doigts.

-Tient j'ai ramené personne au lit... Qu'est-ce que je fous dans tes bras cook?!

-Ma-ma-ma-ma...eu pour seul réponse Sanji.

-Tu sais que quand tu es drogué,tu devoiles tes sentiments? demanda Satan

-Et?

-Sanji...reprit le démon un léger rictus.

-Quoi?!Oh merde!répondit celui-ci paniqué comprenant son double.

\- c'est mignon on vous laisse alors. conclu Robin en souriant emmenant les autres mugiwaras et de Satan qui lui susurra à l'oreille:"Amuses toi bien." faisant rougir Zoro.

-Excuse moi cook je m'en vais,je te laisse se.." Dit le sabreur gêné avant de sentir les lèvres douces du cuisinier se poser sur les siennes.

Il répondit au baiser, laissant leurs langues valser ensemble dans un baiser ardent et passionné dévoilant leurs émotions, en passant maladroitement une main derrière la nuque de Sanji,celui-ci lui caressait son dos dénudé. Il se lova contre son torse passant ses doigts fins pour retracer ses le prit avant de monter les marches rejoignant la chambre de Satan en embrassant son nouveau amant. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte mettant le cuisinier sur le lit. Il se mit sur sa chute de rein, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il commença à le déshabiller quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Les gars Luffy a disparu!"cria Nami, paniquée

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Suis-je sadique? oui je sais! N'hésitez pas à review surtout =)_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Agathou_


	4. Moi Yaoiste?

_Le chap 4 corrigé ^^ Bref bonne lecture et merci Celephays de m'avoir corrigé! ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

« Les gars, Luffy a disparu! » cria Nami, paniquée.

Elle vit les deux compères, ferma vite la porte avant de crier: « USOPP CAMÉRA! »

« On y va? demanda Zoro en soupirant.

-Oui allons-y, il faut aller retrouver notre crétin de capitaine. »

Ils arrivèrent en bas où les mugiwaras les attendaient.

« Alors c'était bien? questionna Sat.

-On n'a pas eu le temps... répondit le cuisinier

-Bizarre, parce que votre navigatrice s'est pissant du nez comme pas possible.

-Normal, elle est perverse, souffla le sabreur.

-Yaoiste plutôt, rectifia Usopp.

-D'où tu connais ce Suuuuper mot toi?

-Hé bien je connais c'est tout, se justifia le sniper C'est ça, tu mens aussi bien que Luffy! Au fait il s'est passé quoi? demanda Sanji.

-Ben je sais, pas sûrement un coup de Dédé, répondit Satan.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas forcément sa faute. On connaît tous Luffy il est capable d'être en fait parti à l'aventure, expliqua Nami.

-Non, non c'est vraiment Dieu qui l'a enlevé je l'ai vu! Enfin même si je n'ai pas d'yeux! Yohohoho skull Joke!

-Et tu aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! Cria tout le monde.

-Je pensais qu'il avait invité Luffy à boire un verre.

-Gros crétin! cria la navigatrice en assénant un coup de poing au squelette.

-Bon on va le Suuuuuuper chercher!

-Oui nous devrions y aller, rajouta Robin.

-Surtout que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, conclut le démon.

-T'inquiète pas si tu te fais du souci pour Luffy, tout va bien aller pour lui, le rassura Sanji.

-Oh ce n'est pas ça le problème... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et ça n'annonce rien de bon, répondit Sat.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, moi non plusje le sens pas, rajouta Zoro.

-Tu as une idée où il peut Suuuuuuuper être?

-Sûrement au paradis répondit le démon, une pointe d'amertume dans le ton.

-Les éclairs vont bientôt sortir, sourit le sabreur.

-Non mais ça craint juste pour votre pote, à l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être déjà en train d'avoir les tripes à l'air et de baigner dans son propre sang, répondit Lucifer.

-J'ai peur! cria Chopper se réfugiant dans les bras de Zoro.

-T'es aussi cloque que Robin, remarqua Usopp.

-Je sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou mal...

-Yohohohoho au fait j'ai une lettre de la part de Dieu."

-Et t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! cria tout le monde

-C'est pas possible quelle bande de demeurés ! Bon, voyons voir... Bonjour, j'ai kidnappé Monkey. , je le relâche si c'est Roronoa Zoro qui vient le chercher, cordialement Dieu, lut Nami.

-Au moins on sait ce qu'il veut, dit Robin.

-Ouais, tu devrais Suuuuuper y aller!

-J'le sens pas, répondit Zoro.

-Normal, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un piège, enchaîna Sat.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible, rajouta Usopp.

-J'y vais ou pas? reprit le sabreur.

-Ça dépend si tu veux te faire avoir comme une merde, répondit le démon.

-Il faut récupérer Luffy, on va pas l'abandonner, s'inquiéta Chopper.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas! Zoro va le Suuuuuper chercher.

-Ouais, j'y vais...

-Évite de te paumer en route, lui dit Sanji avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Bonne chance, Zoro-san. »

Le sabreur râla avant de partir lentement, toujours armé de ses katanas vers le sanctuaire de « Dieu ». Il arriva 1 heure plus tard à la grande place où se trouvait le trône ainsi que le Tout-Puissant . À côté de lui se trouvait Luffy s'empiffrant de viande.

« Le paradis, mon cul, c'est un vrai labyrinthe! marmonna le second.

-Qui es-tu pour ne pas t'agenouiller devant moi?! demanda Dieu, d'un ton hautain.

-Un humain qui est pas con pour croire en une personne soit disant « toute puissante » mais qui laisse des enfants se faire torturer et violer ou encore des innocents tuer.

-Choro! cria le capitaine, content mais avec une pointe d'amertume dans le ton.

-Tu es Roronoa Zoro, la réincarnation de ce déchu... grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Non non, je suis un extraterrestre venu te rendre visite. Bien sûr, que c'est moi! Je me ramène pas ici par plaisir!

-Bien joué ! rigola Luffy.

-Yo Luf', il t'a rien fait?!

-Non, il m'a même donné à manger!

-Je vous dérange peut-être?! cria Dieu,en faisant des tonnerres dûs à sa colère.

-Ouais complètement, allez viens Luffy, on s'en va, lui dit Zoro.

-Non, je suis bien là, répondit-il,d'un ton froid.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas venir?

-Ça sert à quoi que je vienne si c'est pour que je te voie avec Sanji, main dans la main, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix brisée.

-Tu peux développer? demanda le sabreur.

-Je n'y connais rien mais je crois que… » lui dit-il rouge écarlate .

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Zoro se prit un coup dans la nuque lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard dans une cellule noire comme les ténèbres, seul et enchaîné. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, vraiment rien... Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les chaînes qui le retenaient lui faisaient perdre toutes ses forces.

« Alors c'est ça que ressentent les détenteurs de fruits du démon ? C'est étrange et très désagréable. »

Il s'endormit, ne pouvant rien faire. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que quelque chose clochait avec Luffy et c'était apparemment de sa faute.

« Debout, sale vermine ! » cria Sangi en le balançant par terre.

Zoro bâilla avant de se révéler et de s'éclater par terre, à cause des chaînes qui le retenaient

« J'ai attendu pour te faire regretter tes précédents gestes, lui dit l'ange en l'emmenant aux pieds de Dieu.

-Tu parles de quoi? demanda-t-il curieux, en tentant d'enlever ses chaînes.

-Du baiser pauvre impertinent!

-J'ai fait ça?! Faut avouer que tu ressemble énormément au..."

-Assez, Sangi, dit Dieu.

-Bien Votre Suprématie répondit-il en faisant la courbette.

-Que me veux-tu?!

-Rien, c'est l'autre déchu qui m'intéresse, mais si en passant je peux me débarrasser de toi…

-Pffff, quelle raclure, soupira Zoro en tentant de se débattre. Il se prit un coup qui le fit légèrement cracher du sang.

-Tu as un lien avec lui, étant donné que tu es sa réincarnation. Par conséquent, si je te fais mal il en sera alerté et il va le ressentir.

-Complètement faux... Il ne ressent pas ma douleur comme la sienne, cela ne me fait rien, lui expliqua-t-il dépité.

-Je vois...donnez-moi un dieuphone! » Ordonna-t-il

Un ange arriva pour lui donner un petit téléphone représentant Dieu avec sa barbe et sa couronne.

« Le gros narcissique, marmonna Zoro entre ses dents.

-Qui y a-t-il? lui demanda Dieu

-Rien, rien.

-Yo Dédé, tu t'es pas fait botter le cul encore?

-Epargne-moi ton vocabulaire Lucifer, tu es d'une vulgarité!

-Ouais ouais... Dis Zo il est là où il s'est paumé en route ?

-Je t'emmerde sale connard! gueula le sabreur irrité.

-T'es là! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je l'ai capturé! répondit Dieu, fier de lui.

-Tu vois que c'était un piège! Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu! Enfin, qu'est-ce je peux y foutre?!

-Venir le chercher seul et en passant récupérer Monkey. , à ce rythme-là il va vider mes réserves de nourritures, lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Sangi venez là! hurla Dieu en sifflant.

-C'est pas un chien, répondit Zoro.

-Oui Votre Honneur ?

-Enferme-le à triple tour et fais-le garder, le déchu va arriver, lui ordonna-t-il

-Bien », répondit-il en prenant le sabreur par les cheveux.

Il le jeta dans une cellule.

« Putain, fais chier », marmonna-t-il

Zoro était à peine quelques secondes qu'un vieillard lui sauta dessus.

« Mmmm de la chair fraîche je vais me régaler! » dit cet homme.

C'était une personne aux cheveux longs noirs plaqués en arrière et ébouriffés. Il possédait des yeux rouges comme le sang, symbole des démons. Ses habits étaient déchirés mais il semblait être un costard.

« Me fais pas chier. Je suis pote avec Sat ! » lui dit-il .

Il devait être obligé marchander puisqu'il fut incapable de bouger.

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit.

« Tu es ami avec Satan, cette raclure?! lui dit-il

-J'suis pas dans la merde! Dit le sabreur entre ses dents.

-C'est mon meilleur pote! Cool c'est un plaisir! J'suis Belzébuth mais on m'appelle Belzéburne, je sais pas pourquoi.

-J'suis Zoro. Tu veux bien me libérer ?

-Ouais, bien sûr! Répondit-il en brûlant le métal composant les chaînes. »

Le sabreur soupira avant de masser ses poignets ankylosés.

« Pourquoi t'es là au juste ? lui demanda Zoro.

-Ah ben en fait c'est tout con je faisais une partie de poker avec lui et puis on a trop picolé on s'est mis à se taper dessus et c'est parti en bataille de chat! Expliqua-t-il

-Le sabreur haussa un sourcil avant de lui dire: « De chat ? »

"Ouais, les boules de poils vivantes c'est courant par ici ; enfin ça a pas plus aux personnes autour et puis c'est moi qui me suis tout pris étant donné que c'est lui l'archange et qu'il faut qu'il soit impeccable.

-Ouais, sauf que maintenant il est le roi des démons enfin plutôt le roi des connards, égalité avec Cook ! Tu dois être enfermé ici depuis longtemps, répondit Zoro.

-Ah merde! Bon, et si on se cassait de là ?

-Ça marche, conclut le sabreur avant de récupérer ses katanas et de trancher le mur méticuleusement.

-Whouaaaa, mais t'es trop fort comme mec !" dit le démon, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il soupira faiblement fasse à l'expression du démon. Il savait que les démons n'étaient pas amour et paix mais de là à être impressionné pour avoir découpé un mur, même Luffy ne serait pas aussi éblouie!

"Ouais, ouais bon à plus j'ai des comptes à régler, salua Zoro avant de partir.

-Aussi bien que je me rappelle, la sortie c'est dans l'autre sens! Allez suis-moi !" lui dit le démon.

Le sabreur marmonna des choses incompréhensibles avant de s'exécuter.

"Tu veux aller où? reprit Belzébuth

-En haut, faut que je récupère mon crétin de capitaine et que je fasse tâter de mes sabres à l'autre enflure, répondit-il

-Mais il t'a rien fait!

-Je parlais pas de Satan. soupira t-il

D'accord. »

 _« J'ai trouvé plus naïf que Chopper »_ pensa Zoro. Ils se dirigèrent calmement, butant tout ce qui se mettait sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent en haut, où Satan fumait tranquillement une cigarette entouré des corps inconscients.

"Tu t'es vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu, remarqua le démon en soupirant.

-J'aurais pas pensé que ces connards soient aussi lâches pour m'attaquer dans les dos ! marmonna-t-il . Tu as vu Luffy?

-Ouais, et putain, il faisait une tête de dépressif! Il retombe à cause de la mort de son frère ou quoi?! Répondit-il.

-De quoi tu parles? demanda Zoro, perdu.

-Non, rien...

-Satounet ! cria Belzébuth en se précipitant sur le démon. « Que j'suis content de te voir! » reprit-il en le serrant contre lui, en larmes

-Belzé! Mais t'es pas censé être mort?!

-Ben non! J'ai été enfermé après notre bataille de chat.

-Je pensais qu'il t'avait tué! Ça fait un bail ! J'ai plein de démones pour toi! Ça te remontera le moral!

-Tu pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir mon pote ! » répondit le démon.

La divinité qu'on appelait Dédé arriva dans un torrent de lumière et de chant divin. Suivi de près de mugiwara avalant de la viande.

« Luffy ! »cria Zoro pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de son second. Il lui sourit faiblement. Pas un sourire radieux qu'on voyait à dix kilomètres, non, un forcé. Ce qui fit mal au sabreur. Il se précipita vers lui mais il y avait un obstacle qui faisait 15 mètres de haut et qui pesait 5 tonnes facile entre eux. Zoro n'y fit pas attention. Il alla voir son capitaine.

« On rentre Luffy, viens », dit-il

Mugiwara ne bougea pas.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne reviens pas, je veux pas, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

-Dis pas de connerie !" répondit le sabreur.

Il le prit dans ses bras voyant Dieu l'attaquer.

Luffy se nicha un peu plus contre son second sentant son odeur rassurante. Il cala sa tête contre son omoplate. Il entoura ses jambes sur ses fines hanches et ses bras contre de son torse soupira légèrement avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Satan les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il fit un doigt à Dieu en tirant la langue. Belzébuth lui montra ses fesses. Ils repartirent tranquillement vers leurs amis sous le visage outré de Dieu.

 **A suivre**


	5. Moi déjanté?

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié avant mais j'ai eu mon stage puis les vacances et j'ai révisé pour mes compos '.' Bref c'est à ce moment que ça commence à être humour/ crack?! Bref bonne lecture! Et petite ref pour monsieur TonyTonyBenji! Ah oui j'oubliais si quelqu'un me relève toutes les refs je lui donne un cookie!_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece non à moi et si Dieu et Satan existaient je ne pense pas qu'ils m'appartiendraient..._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5:_

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement devant leurs amis. En rigolant fièrement pour Satan et Belzébuth par leur connerie enfantine. Luffy était confortablement installé et il n'avait pas l'attention de bouger d'où il se trouvait. Zoro quand à lui essayait de sortir son capitaine de ses bras.

"Ça ne sers à rien, il est pas décidé à partir. souffla Nami en soupirant.

-Luffy tu as plus quatre ans tu vires! s'exclama le sabreur.

-Non veux pas! J'suis trop bien! répondit l'intéressé.

-Je veux pas vous interrompre mais c'est qui lui?! demanda Usopp en pointant le démon.

-Oh excusez! J'suis Belzé!Vous pouvez m'appeler Belzéburne! Ravie de faire votre connaissance! Surtout d'aussi succulents humains! "dit le démon en faisant une courbette.

Chopper lâcha un petit cris et il se réfugia dans la cage thoracique de Brook qui lui cria après.

"Zoro sors pas tes Suuuuper sabres tu vas découper Luffy?!

-S'il sort pas si! Je vais juste lui couper les bras et peut-être une jambe!"répondit le sabreur un regard démoniaque.

Tout le monde frissonna de peur. Sanji arriva vers son amant pour l'embrasser ce qui le calma. Le capitaine serra encore plus le second ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

"Luffy lâche le! Tu l'empêches de respirer!" Hurla le cuisinier en lui mettant une.

Le brun s'exécuta non sans râler. Il partit du salon pour aller s'empiffrer.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin?! marmonna le vert passablement énervé.

-Il est jaloux Zoro. répondit Robin avec un petit rire.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle pour pas l'avoir remarqué! rajouta Sat.

-Mais jaloux de quoi?!

\- De Sanji. Il est amoureux de toi! Putain je vous jure les humains c'est vraiment cons! souffla le démon

-Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi?! peina t'il à dire.

-Je sais pas... arranges le coup! Je dis pas que ça se finisse en ZoSanLu mais fais un truc!

-Ok j'y vais." soupira le vert.

Il traversa les pièces pour découvrir son capitaine en position fœtale contre un mur en sanglotant. Le sabreur se sentit mal à l'aise face à cela.

"Oi Luf' qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda le second en s'approchant du brun.

-Rien. répondit celui-ci en sanglotant.

-Dis le moi. Je peux tout entendre!"

Luffy se réfugia dans les bras de Zoro en pleurant. Celui-ci le serra beaucoup plus caressant ses cheveux.

-Ace m'a dit ce que c'était d'être amoureux... Et alors je crois que je t'aime...et ça me fait mal de te voir avec Sanji..."expliqua l'homme en regardant son second dans les yeux.

Le sabreur souffla il était bien dans la merde!

 _(NDR:Que va t-il faire?! Suite après la pub)_

Il enlaça tendrement Luffy en caressant timidement ses cheveux bruns.

"Je suis désolé... Mais j'aime le Cook même si c'est un connard de première! Je peux, ne pas montrer mon affection envers lui quand tu es là. expliqua Zoro , gentiment.

-D'accord je ne t'embêterais plus mais est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser?" Demanda Luffy.

Le sabreur devenait rouge dû à la gêne. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quand le brun passa sa langue dedans. Il l'embrassa passionnellement avec fougue. Le second ne bougea pas, trop choqué et surpris. Luffy sourit passant ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux, se collant à lui. Il reflétait toutes ses émotions cachées depuis tout ce temps...mais …. un fracas, un petit cri, et un cœur brisé. Sanji était là et il avait tout vu. Il avait subitement pali, ses yeux devenus livide.

"Comment tu oses faire ça?! hurla t'il énervé.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer! répondit Zoro en se sortant brusquement pour rejoindre son amant, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne parles pas à toi mon cœur mais à l'autre connard! Pourquoi?!" reprit il en serrant le vert dans ses bras.

Il le calma par son aura rassurante. Celui-ci serra la chemise du cuisinier murmurant des "désolés" et des "je t'aime." à son amant en sanglotant légèrement.

" C'est que je l'aime et que ça me fait trop mal de vous voir tous les deux! Zoro est à moi et seulement à moi! expliqua t'il avec un regard sombre.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Il c'est passé quoi pour que tu dises ça? Tu as mangé un truc périmé?! répondit Sanji caressant le dos de son amant.

-Fermes la! Et arrêtes de faire ça! Il sera pour moi!

-Et comment?! demanda t'il septique.

-Un combat, le vainqueur le gagne! répondit le brun.

-Vos gueule je suis pas un objet qu'on trimbale comme ça! Sanji réfléchis, jamais Luffy dirait ça! On le connait mieux que personne. Il a dû se passer quelque chose! s'exclama le sabreur.

-Pardonne moi je voulais pas, mais tu as raison! C'est sûrement un coup de Dieu ou je ne sais."marmonna le cuisinier en embrassant Zoro.

Le capitaine arriva vers eux pour leur faire tâter de son poing. Ils esquivèrent de justesse et dans un regard complice, ils leur assénèrent un coup dans la nuque, pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

"Faut l'emmener voir Sat et Robin je suis qu'ils pourront trouver ce qu'il a." dit le blond.

Zoro le prit comme un sac à patate et il suivit son amant en lui tenant la mains dans ce dédale de pièce.

"Ah vous voilà j'ai cru que vous étiez paumés! s'exclama Nami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Luffy? demanda Usopp, en haussant un sourcil.

-On sait pas c'est ça le problème. Si vous avez une idée. répondit Sanji en s'allumant une clope.

-Yohohoho on peut bien voir ,je suis sûr que Robin-san ou Satan-san va pouvoir nous éclairer.

-Yeah tu as Suuuuper raison! N'empêche qu'il est tout blanc. remarqua Franky en voyant le teint du capitaine.

"Montre moi ça."soupira le démon en prenant le brun.

Il l'allongea ,l'inspectant de plus près. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage blêmi et se décomposa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

-Il...Il..Il va mourir...répondit Satan.

-Quoi?! " hurlèrent tout le monde.

Puis le démon pouffa de rire ne s'arrêtant plus.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as? questionna Sanji,perdu.

-Putain vous êtes tellement naïfs! Oh je suis trop fort! Je joue bien la comédie vous avez vu?!" sourit Satan.

Et 8 coups de poings dans la tête et 8!

"Enfaite Zoro je te pleins d'avoir un pareil imbécile. soupira Nami,dépitée.

-Et encore il vous fait pas ses blagues de merde... souffla le sabreur.

-Et mais elles sont cools! Genre un stroumph il court dans la forêt il tombe et il se fait un bleu! Et vous tapez vraiment fort pour des humains surtout toi Nami...Enfaite tu as raison mon pote c'est vraiment une sorcière...en plus elle est rousse...AU BUCHER!

Il se prit un nouveau coup qui répondit par un tirage de langue.

"Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Robin inquiète.

-Il a mangé des baies de possiderus en bref votre pote et sous le contrôle de Dédé. Je pensais pas qu'il était yaoiste! Le pervers! expliqua Satan.

-C'est toi qui dit ça?! lâchèrent tout le monde.

-Si c'est parce que des humains écrivent des superbes fic avec des lemons et que je les lis que j'suis pervers. Bon d'accord c'est vrai... Mais moi je voulais pas mettre des caméras pour filmer vos débats amoureux." continua le démon en désignant le couple. _(NDR: Et bha oui quoi satan aime bien xD)_

Nami toussa bruyamment.

"Tu voulais pas mettre **que** des caméras. "dit elle.

Le visage de Satan s'accorda avec ses cheveux. Il marmonna quelques mots en baissant la tête.

"Merde démasqué! -il souffla-Et dire que c'est tellement mignon les ZoSans...reprit il, déçu.

-Enfin... comment on peut le faire revenir normal? demanda Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?Il y a pas marqué encyclopédie sur mon front! répondit le démon.

-C'est simple, soit vous le faites vomir, soit vous devez vaincre Dédounet! expliqua Belzé

-Fait que tu arrêtes les surnoms toi. constata Usopp.

-Il y a pas une formule sinon? demanda Robin

-Ah ouais possible... Faudrait que quelqu'un aille me chercher un livre dans ma bibliothèque...

-Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas y aller? Questionna Brook.

-La dernière fois je me suis tapé une belle démone, et elle a pas apprécié que ce soit qu'un soir... Alors elle a jeté un sort... raconta Satan.

-Elle s'appelait comment? demanda Nami.

-Nabilla et je vous dis pas les seins qu'elle avait! Des montgolfières!

-Enfin j'y Suuuuper vais!

-Je t'accompagne. rajouta Chopper.

-Il est sur la table,en entrant, entre les capotes goût banane fluorescentes et le viagra."expliqua le démon.

Instantanément un homme en costume de banane sortit de nulle part pour hurler : "on est des bananes et on vous baise!" avant de partir comme il était venu en criant des _"revolucion"_ ou encore "même dans mario kart on vous casse les couilles!"

Je ne vous raconte pas la tête de tout le monde face à ces paroles, le gros fou-rire de Zoro, et les questions du renne. Sans oublier les coups administrés...Franky et Chopper se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le haut. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec précaution pour découvrir un endroit parfaitement rangé. Des centaines de livres de toute les couleurs étaient entreposés dans d'immense étagères en bois massif. Quelques tables en acajous massif semblaient être alignées par dizaine dans les allées au sol en pierre. Nos deux compères s'extasièrent devant la beauté de la pièce. Une plaque en or se situait en haut de la lourde porte ayant noté dessus **:" El tempore edit savoires."** _(NDR: Pour ce qui parle pas la langue démonique parce que zêtes noob: Le temple du savoir)_

Ils se tournèrent lentement pour découvrir ce qui convoitaient. Un énorme livre était à moitié ouvert où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques écritures inconnues pour les deux garçons. Le cyborg cacha rapidement les yeux du renne quand il vit tous les objets de plaisir du démon et les préservatifs étrangement jaune. Il récupéra rapidement le livre mais en voulant sortir une barrière les en empêchèrent. Une belle démone au forme généreuse arriva. Elle était vêtu d'un top noir au décollé plongeant et un minishort qui lui rentrait dans le c *tousse* blanc. Elle possédait une longue chevelure noire, des grand yeux rouge agrandis par son mascara. Elle ouvrit sa petite bouche couverte de rouge à lèvre pétant.

"Ouais alors genre pour sortir faut répondre à mon énigme! dit elle, mâchant son chewing-gum entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-On te Suuuuuper écoute!

-Ouais alors je suis une bombasse, qui était avant une ange, j'ai fait un signe très connu quand j'étais au ciel qui m'a rendu célèbre. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"demanda t'elle.

Chopper regarda Franky bubitatif et complètement paumé.

"Tu as une idée? chuchota le médecin.

-Non mais allo quoi! s'exclama t'il en faisant le signe du téléphone.

-Ouais bien joué, vous pouvez sortir et allez voir l'autre connard."

Ils ne se firent pas priés. Sur le chemin du retour le renne regarda le cyborg.

"Comment tu sais toi?!

-J'ai la télé dans moi atelier." Répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleus en rougissant de honte.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs amis , le livre dans le caleçon de Franky.

-Tu aurais pas pu le mettre autre part qu'au contact de ta b...balançoire? S'exclama Satan en le sortant,une mine de dégoût au visage.

-De ta quoi? demanda Usopp perdu.

-Vous connaissez pas What The Cut?! Sérieux les gars vous me décevez...S'il y en a un qui connait pas Salut les geeks je lui en fou une!"

Les mugiwaras se regardèrent dépités.

-Et c'est toi le roi des démons... souffla Nami désarçonnée.

-Laisse tomber Satinounet, les humains sont plus ce que c'était...soupira Belzé en s'approchant de son ami pour voir le livre.

-Vous avez pas récupérés mes capotes en passant?

-On allait pas les récupérer! hurla Chopper

-Dommage j'aurais bien fait une bataille de sabre laser avec...

-Ça devient n'importe quoi. soupira Zoro en serrant son amant contre lui.

-Yohohohoho j'aurais bien joués avec vous moi!

-Brook ce qu'il veut dire c'est faire des hé le sabreur.

-Oui zizcopthère selon les régions! répondit Belzébuth.

-DES QUOI?! hurla tout le monde.

-Non mais mec...fallait pas le dire... Je te jure fringué comme ça et à dire des trucs aussi pervers tu fais penser au patron! Manques plus que les lunettes! s'exclama Sat content.

-On pourrait s'occuper de Luffy? hurla Nami.

-Mais oui après tu pourras te le taper! "reprit il.

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire le bain de sang qu'il y a semblable à des fangirls lisant des lemons sur leurs yaois préférés.

Zoro s'approcha du livre doucement en soufflant devant le corps de son pote gisant au sol sous les rires de Robin et les frissons des autres.

-Les gars vous n'aviez pas changer de page?! demanda le bretteur.

-Non pourquoi?"s'aventura Chopper en voyant l'aura noir du second.

Celui-ci posa délicatement Sanji à terre pour soulever le démon et le regarder dans les yeux.

"Oui?

-Tu es sérieux? Tu as lu la page?!

-C'est un sort pour agrandir sa bite?! Rigola Belzébuth.

-Ah possible! Faut comprendre la fille était tout en plastique fallait bien que je me trouve un chemin!"se justifia le démon en levant les mains.

Pour seul réponse il se reçut une méga claque de la part de Zoro qui grinça des dents. Il prit le livre entre le mains pour chercher une formule .

-Tu peux trouver une formule pour le rendre moins con aussi? Demanda Usopp.

-Non mais je sais pas faire des miracles!"

Le sabreur chercha quelques minutes et à mesure son visage se décomposait.

"Putain mais c'est un livre de kamasutra ton truc ou quoi?!

-Non mais c'est au début les formules sur ce qui concerne la magie...tu sais les licornes, les trolls...

-Haha très drôle! Le jour où on chevauchera des licornes je deviens un travelo! répondit Sanji.

-C'est déjà le cas non? répondit Satan.

-Je t'emmerde connard!

-On a un problème. commença Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Robin.

-Il n'y a pas de formule pour sauver Luffy... Il est condamné."

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà! Déjà le cinquième chapitre! Encore 3 et un petit épilogue et un autre chap en plus...Bref! Voilà! J'espère que vous avez rigolé ou même souris! C'est mon but premier ^^_

 _Bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à review,fav,follow ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail paye ^^_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	6. Moi en colère?

_Salut la compagnie! Whoua cette fanfic va bientôt se terminer...c'est ! Merci encore pour vos com's et vues qui font énormément plaisir! Bref rien à dire , bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

"Il n'y a pas de formule pour sauver Luffy... Il est condamné. s'exclama Zoro livide.

-Si tu fais une blague de merde comme l'autre ce n'est pas la peine. Prévint Nami.

-C'est la Suuuuuper fin !

-Non Luffy ! hurlèrent Usopp, Brook et Chopper en se précipitant sur le corps endormi de leur capitaine, en pleurs.

-Pourquoi vous êtes anéantis ? Il suffit de vaincre Dieu comme Satan-san l'a dit. souffla Robin.

-Comme tu es intelligente ma mellorine." Tournoya Sanji.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son amant, qui grinçait des dents.

"Oh mais soit pas jaloux _marimo-kun_. Roucoula le cuisiner, d'une voix sensuelle.

-Non mais si tu veux te faire des plans à plusieurs autant demander aux deux pervers ! répondit le bretteur en désignant les deux démons.

-Ah non je te veux pour moi tout seul ! Répondit-il en passant sa main sur ses hanches, pressant son entre-jambe.

-Dites-nous si on vous gènes les gars ? Demanda Usopp.

-Je vais chercher mon matos ! sautilla Lucifer.

-Bon on a autre chose à faire !" coupa la navigatrice, le sang coulant de son nez.

Les deux amants se séparèrent à contre cœur.

"Je l'aurais un jour cette vidéo de Zosan je l'aurais ! reprit le démon.

-Mais oui Satounet, mais oui... souffla Belzé en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Enfin laissez-moi m'occuper de Dédé j'ai des comptes à régler.

-On vous accompagne. s'exclama Brook.

-Oh croyez-moi ce n'est pas beau de voir Satou en colère. Vous savez il est poli, gentil, bien éduqué mais toutes vos légendes sont vraies. Il est connu pour ses massacres et tueries barbares et inhumains. Sa colère est sans-nom. Une fois qu'il est dans cet état on ne peut l'arrêter alors il faut mieux pas être dans les parages. Expliqua Belzébuth en remettant son chapeau haut de forme noir cendré assorti à son costard bleu foncé.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça..ils vont me prendre pour un psychopathe maintenant...

-Bha ça va je n'ai pas dit ce que tu faisais avec les corps de tes victimes ! »

La rousse boucha rapidement les oreilles de Chopper en ouvrant grand la bouche choquée comme tous les autres.

«Je ne suis pas nécrophile putain !

-Mais la petite jeune il y a 10.000 ans ?

-Elle était vivante ! Et toi si tu continues tu vas tous les rejoindre et subir le même sort!"répondit froidement Satan.

Il abordait un rictus démoniaque et une aura noire et regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir le visage moitié terrifié moitié curieux des mugiwaras.

"Putain ! Paix intérieur.» reprit-il en s'arrachant les cheveux qui repoussait aussitôt après.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se reculèrent au maximum jusqu'au mur, tremblant de tout leur long. Ils oubliaient que le démon en face d'eux n'était d'autre que Satan. Zoro s'approcha de son double. Il le prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

"Calmes toi mec c'est fini. Tu sais très bien que tu ne te contrôles pas quand ce genre de chose arrive."lui dit-il en passant lentement ses mains dans son dos.

Doucement le démon se détendit. Il essuya faiblement ses yeux en reprenant contenance.

"C'était quoi ça ? S'aventura la rousse.

-Rien de spécial... Belzé allons-y.…, souffla Lucifer en se sortant des bras de sa réincarnation,Surtout restez là."

Les mugiwaras acquiescèrent en se posant dans un gigantesque canapé en attendant leurs retours. Délios arriva en souriant. Il leur servit à manger et entama la conversation, promettant de répondre à toutes questions posées.

"Zo si j'ai un problème tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Continua t'il.

-Ouais t'inquiète. »

Le malin claqua des doigts et ils se téléportèrent dans le sanctuaire sacré, plus communément appelé chez les mortels le paradis. Des armées d'anges les attendaient de pieds fermes armées jusqu'aux dents, une mine de dégoût aux visages.

"Et après vous osez dire que vous êtes pacifiste. Rigola Satan.

-Satounet : 1 Dieudounet: 0. rit Belzébuth.

-Arrêtez-les. Mais laissez-les vivants. Ordonna t'il.

-À quoi cela va t'il te servir ? demanda Lucifer dubitatif.

-Je veux montrer ton réel fond à ces humains c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux que ton extermination totale. Que tu ne sois plus jamais dans mes jambes. C'est aussi simple que ça. Expliqua le divin en souriant.

-Je me demande comment les hommes peuvent vénérer un être comme toi... Souffla le malin.

-Parce qu'ils sont censés. Je ne suis point un déchet comme toi, une raclure de ton genre..."

Satan perdait doucement conscience. Il avait décroché après. Tous ces mots, il savait qu'ils étaient destinés à ce que son côté 'bon' trépasse et que les ténèbres l'emportent mais ça lui faisait mal. Tout sa longue vie on lui avait rabâché, alors soit il avait appris à faire avec mais c'était toujours aussi vexant.

"Et de toute façon tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature. Mère ne t'a jamais aimé, comme père. »

Ce fut les paroles de trop. Soudain le temps semblait s'arrêter. Belzébuth s'en alla le plus loin possible sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Il créa un champ de force pour se protéger du prochain carnage qui allait se produire en chantonnant une chanson de black métal en souriant. Il aimait comme tous bon démon voire le sang couler. Lucifer enleva les mains qui étaient précédemment sur ses oreilles pour arrêter les paroles de son frère. Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Un rictus démoniaque, de pure démence apparut sur ses fines lèvres où un léger filament d'hémoglobine coulait. Ses yeux avaient viré presque aux noirs. Son regard reflétait le néant de la vie. Il semblait être pris d'incontrôlable spasme convulsif sûrement causés par les prochaines abominables minutes. Mais le plus terrifiant était l'aura qui se dégageait de son corps. Elle n'était que les ténèbres de toute chose au monde. Il rit mauvaisement en se déplaçant vers les rangées d'anges qui tremblaient de plus en plus. Il claqua des doigts et un long katana rouge sang orné de dorure bleu foncé apparut dans ses mains. Il le mit à sa ceinture avant de le dégainer banalement. Une aura obscure sortit de l'arme blanche. Il enchaîna les meurtres les plus sanglant en riant cruellement devant le sort de ses victimes. Il tranchait leurs carotides pour les faire saigner le plus possible. Il se fichait guerre des balles qu'il se prenait ou même des coups d'épées. Après tout il pouvait se régénérer ?! Mais la douleur il l'a senti bien, elle parcourait son corps, passant dans ses veines. Mais l'adrénaline était trop forte, la vue du liquide vermeil le titillait trop. Sa conscience avait déserté son corps depuis longtemps. La tuerie ne semblait être sans fin. Les victimes augmentaient peu à peu mais ça ne gênait en aucun cas Dieu, qui en souriait. Tout se passait exactement comme il le voulait. Soit ses anges périssaient mais ils sont eux aussi immortels. Le combat oppose deux entités sempiternelles. La seule chose qui va faire la différence est l'endurance. Il connaissait son frère, il savait où taper pour lui faire mal et qu'il perde le contrôle. Il savait aussi que quand il faisait ses crises, une fois calmée il tombait de fatigue. Le problème n'était pas ces humains, ils sont que des êtres inférieurs. C'est la réincarnation de ce démon qui était embêtant mais il avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à son sujet, chose qui le mettait hors d'état de nuire. Il devait juste s'occuper de son ami mais il était protégé par un bouclier démoniaque. Il appela par télépathie Sangi.

"Oui mon maître ?

-Mets hors service Apolyon Azael Belzébuth. Ordonna le dictateur.

-Bien. » Répondit l'ange.

Il se déplaça furtivement derrière le démon qui regardait le spectacle avec une certaine admiration en se pourléchant les lèvres. L'archange commença à dire quelques mots, comme une incantation.

" **que el lux debaratis lus tenebros**." _(NDR: Que la lumière débarrasse les ténèbres)_ dit le bras droit de Dieu en faisant de grand geste.

Une grande lumière illumina le bouclier du démon qui s'estompa. Celui-ci soupira faiblement en se retournant vers le fauteur de trouble. Après tout un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il sourit s'élançant contre Sangi pour lui assener une droite. Les coups s'enchainaient sans toucher l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que l'ange utilise de l'eau bénite pour brûler le bras droit du démon s'écroula à terre en criant de douleur. Il se fit assommé avant d'être entraîné dans vraisemblablement une cellule.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que le combat faisait rage et Satan commençait à fatiguer. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade. Il reprenait doucement conscience. Son costard avait viré au rouge dû à son sang et celui des anges. Il possédait de multiples entailles par balle et fait par des armes contondantes. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se régénérait plus. Les nouvelles armes qu'ils utilisaient étés enduite d'eau bénite ou il ne sait. La fatigue commençait à apparaître et il avait beau tuer ils réapparaissaient toujours plus nombreux.

 _Coté mugis:_

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient. Et plus les secondes passaient plus ils s'inquiétaient. Soudain Zoro se mit à trembler et cracher du sang étrangement noir et gémir de douleur. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui, inquiet. Chopper posa son sabot sur son front pour voir qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'elle grimpait à une vitesse folle. Délios semblait étrangement préoccupé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon vraiment pas bon. Sangi arriva en souriant. Il se tenait bien droit devant la petite troupe, un air hautain et condescendant au visage. Il se rapprocha les surplombant de sa hauteur.

"Je vous avais bien dit que vous paierez ! rigola t'il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de connard !? demanda Sanji en serrant son amant mal en point dans ses bras, le regard mauvais.

-Moi rien ? Vous voyez étant donné que c'est la réincarnation de l'autre déchu ils sont liés, pour être plus exact une fois qu'ils ont scellés leur pacte leurs âmes sont reliées entre elles. Et par conséquent ils ressentent la douleur de l'autre. Sachant que Lucifer c'est pris un nombre incalculable de coups il a beau se régénérer, la souffrance ne disparaît pas. Il meurt tout simplement à petit feux." expliqua l'ange en prenant la tête du bretteur entre ses mains.

Il essuya le sang perlant sa lèvre inférieure pour lui dérober un court et chaste baiser.

"Le sang démoniaque a vraiment un goût particulier mais je dois dire qu'il est excellent. » Continua t'il en observant le regard fiévreux du plus jeune.

Les pupilles de Zoro se dilataient faisant disparaître l'émeraude de ses iris. Ses yeux viraient aux rouges se gorgeant de sang.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? questionna Robin en se relevant, ses yeux froids fixaient l'autre tout en observant l'état du second se dégrader.

-Vous rien ? Vous n'êtes que des simples humains sans aucune utilité savez le conflit ange démon existe depuis la nuit des temps. Il oppose le bien et le mal sans qu'aucun ne gagne. Jusqu'à ce jour. Nous avons toujours essayé de détruire ses réincarnations sans succès. Lucifer prenait un malin plaisir à en prendre des fortes et à les surveiller de très près. Nous avons attendu le bon moment, guettant la moindre faille qui pourrait se présenter. Il a beau être le roi des démons il a des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Dommage qu'un être aussi beau périsse dans un sens tu n'es qu'un appel à la luxure. Expliqua t'il en caressant amoureusement les cheveux de Zoro.

-On ne peut rien faire pour lui ? demanda Brook en voyant les pertes abondantes d'hémoglobine.

-La seule chose à faire serait d'arrêter maître Satan dans sa folie mais c'est impossible... Soupira Délios qui n'avait encore jusque-là rien dit.

-Bon j'ai plus le choix..."soupira le sabreur en se levant.

Son visage s'était creusé et devenu cadavérique aussi pâle qu'un démon. Ses cheveux commençaient à virer aux rouges et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il prit son katana kitesu qui grondait.

"Euh Zoro? demanda Nami dubitatif.

-Délios soit gentil et donne-moi un coup de main.

-Oui tout ce que vous voulez nouveau maître. Répondit-il en s'agenouillant.

-QUOI?! dirent tous les mugiwaras.

-De quoi parles-tu démon ?! s'exclama Sangi, horrifié.

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez vous débarrasser aussi facilement du roi des démons ?! Foutaise ! Notre maître choisi une réincarnation car en cas de problème majeur c'est celui qui a choisi qui prend sa place.

-Mais c'est trop cool ! S'exclamèrent Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook.

-C'est vrai. Rajouta Nami et Robin.

-C'est surtout la merde. » conclu Sanji en maintenant son amant qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

Celui-ci dégaina son sabre en inspirant profondément. Il calma sa respiration en faisant signe au démon de venir.

"Écartez -vous et quoi qu'il arrive vous ne faites rien, d'accord ? » Commença le sabreur.

Tout le monde acquiesça en se reculant doucement.

Le bretteur porta son katana hurlant à son poignet droit en tremblant. D'un coup sec il se tailla une veine. Le sang rouge se rependît sur le plancher formant une croix sataniste.

" **Vus senior el tenebros , je vus improvuls de venus al mi applas**. » _(Vous seigneur des ténèbres, je vous implore de venir à mon appel)_ récita t'il.

L'étoile s'illumina en écriture bleue. Soudain une lumière aveugla les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et deux silhouettes de mêmes tailles se distinguèrent. L'une semblait tenir l'autre Mais qui étaient-ils ?!

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà! Bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à review même pas un petit mot, je ne mange pas les gens ^^_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	7. Moi qui suis-je réellement?

_Hello! Me voici pour le 7 ème chap de cette fanfic! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...elle est bientôt finie! Mais je sens que je vais faire quelques OS par la suite parce que j'adore écrire autour du perso de Satan! Sérieux vous êtes nuls, personne a trouvé qui c'était les deux perso, même mon adorable copain qui a lu ma fic en VIP, vas t'acheter une mémoire! Bref trêve de bavardage sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien sauf la chanson qui est de moi =)_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7:_

Après quelques minutes l'étrange brouillard se dissipa. Les Mugiwara purent voir avec effroi Dieu tenir par le cou, Satan inconscient. Son état n'avait rien à envier. Il était couvert de sang, son costume déchirée, trouée, couvert de poussière laissait voir sa peau remplit d'entaille superficielles et de sérieuses blessures mortelles. Sa carotide et ses bras faisaient couler des flots de sang sans s'arrêter. Il était pris d'important spasmes convulsifs et de soubresaut, recrachant de la bile. Zoro lâcha un léger "merde" en perdant connaissance. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs naturelles et sa peau semblait être redevenu halée. Chopper se précipita vers leur second pour s'occuper de son poignet mis à vif. Suivit de très près de Sanji trop inquiet de l'état de son amant.

"Je vois que ça n'a pas marché comme prévu…Moi qui voulait faire une pierre deux coup j'ai raté…" souffla Dieu en refermant sa prise.

Il eut une mine de dégoût au contact de sa peau ensanglantée. Lucifer gémit de douleur en tentant de se sortir des griffes de son frère.

"Rendez-nous Satan et remettez Luffy à son état normal ! S'exclama Robin.

-En le rendant moins con !

-Nami ! hurlèrent les mugis.

-On peut toujours rêver… soupira la rousse.

-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est hors de question ! C'est ma monnaie d'échange. sourit-il.

-Comment ça ? demanda Brook perdu.

-C'est simple Lucifer n'en a plu pour très longtemps chose qui veut dire qu'il va prendre le corps de Roronoa une bonne fois pour toute. Alors votre capitaine va mettre utile.

-T'es vraiment qu'un bon grand connard… » souffla une faible voix à ses oreilles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait dit cela. Ils purent constater que le démon avait les yeux ouverts dévoilant un œil rouge-noir et l'autre vert clair virant au bleu. Il se redressa avec peine en soufflant doucement.

"dommage que ça ne marche pas…" sourit il en lui assénant un coup dans les parties génitales.

Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire le grand et tout puissant Dieu se rouler par terre en criant : "maman" les yeux gorgés de larmes avec une voix aiguë, disant à quel point la vie est injuste. Oui Dédé à 2 ans. Il suce même son pouce en position fœtal.

"Trois secondes vous permettez." reprit Satan devant les regards ébahis des personnes présentes.

Il enleva sa veste et sa chemise laissant apercevoir son torse couvert de cicatrice et de marques plus ou moins récentes. Il soupira en enlevant une balle nichée juste à côté de son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard il se régénérait comme si ne rien était.

"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et piquer un roupillon moi. Bailla t'il.

-Dis je ne veux pas vous déranger mais…C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?! Hurla Sanji tenant son cher et tendre dans ses bras.

-Après si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai la flemme là… dit-il en se déplaçant lentement.

-C'est normal que je n'arrive pas à stopper l'hémorragie de Zoro ? demanda Chopper paniqué.

-T'inquiète je m'en charge. répondit le démon en soulevant le bras tremblant de son double.

-J'ai toujours rêvé gouter son sang, je n'espère ne pas être déçu. « Reprit-il en posant délicatement ses crocs à l'entaille.

Il commença à aspirer le liquide vermeil coulant sur le carrelage, laissant le plus de salive possible sur son poignet. _(NDR: hors de question que je décrive ça, c'est dégueulasse!)_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est pas dans Twilight!? Hurla Nami paniquée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il le soigne à sa manière." expliqua Délios bavant légèrement alléché par l'odeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard le démon se sortit. Un mince filait de bave coulait sur ses lèvres. La plaie ne saignait plus et elle cicatrisait déjà.

"Alors ? demanda Franky timidement.

-Il a un sang exquis, le meilleur que j'ai bu en 4milliard d'années.

-En s'en fou de ça ! s'exclama Usopp en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Il est hors de danger, il faut juste qu'il dorme un peu c'est tout." souffla le renne rassuré.

Il lui fit un bandage avant de le poser précautionneusement sur le canapé.

"Avant toutes questions je vais prendre une douche et dormir Et il est où Belzé? questionna le démon.

"Je l'ai fait prisonnier ! » dit Dédé fier de lui.

Il venait de reprendre 'contenance'. Le Divin se releva avec peine en se tenant les parties génitales, les larmes aux yeux, parce que oui, même Dieu ressent la douleur et l'amour-propre perdu !

"Ok Délios va le chercher et vires-moi cet enfoiré tu veux ? Cerbère a envie de jouer en ce moment. répondit Lucifer en partant dans la salle de bain.

-Bien maître."

Satan arriva vêtu d'une simple chemise noire légèrement entre ouverte et d'une cravate à moitié faite. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil en cuir marron pour s'y assoir ainsi qu'un verre de vin rouge.

"Bien d'une Zoro arrêtes de faire semblant de dormir tu leur dois aussi des explications." Commença t'il calmement.

Le sabreur ouvrit paresseusement un œil en se nichant un peu plus contre le torse du cuisinier. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de son amant caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai rien à dire moi. C'est à toi de t'expliquer. Répondit-il en accentuant les dernières paroles.

-Bonjour l'entraide. Ah bha non tu n'es pas là ! Mais t'es où ?! Pas là… Souffla t'il.

-Ta gueule l'albinos ! rétorqua le bretteur.

-Ah ça recommence ! Je t'emmerde sache que c'est de TA faute ! Sale étron périmé! _(NDR: Le premier qui se moque de mes insultes je le tape à distance!)_ Oui Lucifer répond comme un gosse de 6ans !

-Ça suffit vous deux ! hurla Nami en leur assenant une petite tape.

-Expliques-toi s'il te plaît. reprit Robin.

-Nous avons tous un côté sombre en nous que nous pouvons contrôler. On arrive plus ou moins à le cacher à notre entourage. Certains sont plus noirs que d'autre ou plus horrible. Nous ne sommes pas blancs, nous avons tous des défauts, après tout personne n'est parfait. Je n'ai pas de côté "humain" ou même pur ou je ne sais. Je ne suis pas le roi des démons pour une bonne raison. Je suis la mauvaise chose de chaque personne, la luxure, l'avidité, la colère, la haine, le péché lui-même. Votre Dieu a bien raison je suis le mal incarné. Je ne sème que terreur et désolation où je passe. Vous avez bien été naïfs de me croire sur parole quand je vous ai laissé croire que j'étais une bonne personne. Baliverne ! Quenelle ! Pardon Quenéni! Je peux vous tuer en une fraction de seconde des pires manières qu'il soit quand je le veux. Vous êtes encore vivants parce que Zoro est ma réincarnation et que je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point pour lui faire mal. Mais retenez que le méchant dans cette histoire ce n'est d'autre que moi-même et seulement moi." expliqua t'il en les fixant un par un.

Tous les mugiwaras s'étaient tus, assimilant les paroles, assez étonnés. Satan les avait toujours bien traités pourtant et aussi bizarre que cela soit il ne les avait pas encore tués. Il souriait énigmatiquement en chantonnant d'une voix grave et d'outre-tombe, d'un rythme lent comme une incantation, tapant frénétiquement son pied droit à terre exécutant les basses de cette sombre chanson :

 ** _Tout a une fin_**

 ** _Et toi et moi on y peut rien_**

 ** _Même ce soit disant Dieu_**

 ** _On lui a depuis longtemps dit adieu_**

 ** _Au paradis comme en enfer_**

 ** _Dans les ténèbres et la lumière_**

 ** _On ne fait que crier mon nom_**

 ** _Comme quoi le roi des démons_**

 ** _Sera de retour une dernière fois, oui une dernière fois_**

 ** _Pour voir les humains le supplier d'arrêter_**

 ** _D'être que le péché_**

 ** _D'être dans leurs coeurs_**

 ** _Et les ronger de l'intérieurs_**

 ** _Car oui après tout c'est moi_**

 ** _Qui fait rimer tout cela_**

 ** _Tout a une fin_**

 ** _Mais seulement toi n'y peut rien_**

 ** _Car après tout c'est moi_**

 ** _Qui est créé tout cela_**

 ** _Le monde me pensait méchant_**

 ** _Mais je le suis vraiment_**

 ** _Puisque je m'appelle Satan._**

Son sourire s'avérait n'être que pur démence, ses yeux n'avaient plus une once de couleur ou de compassion étant noir et rouge sang avec les pupilles dilatées. Son corps était pris d'incontrôlable spasme le rendant plus fou qu'il ne l'était.

"Et ça vas ? » demanda doucement Nami, terrifiée.

Chopper se cachait dans ses bras apeuré non plus. Brook tremblait autant qu'Usopp préalablement derrière Luffy qui ne rigolait nullement épouvanté. Il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de son long monologue. Tout de suite après il avait sauté dans les bras du sabreur en s'excusant avant de partir manger. Franky pleurait à chaudes larmes hurlant entre deux reniflements : "C'est trop triste _bro_!" Robin avait quitté sa mine neutre de d'habitude pour celle d'une concentrée. Sanji reposait dans les bras de son amant se collant le plus possible contre lui, assez septique. Zoro quant à lui fronçait les sourcils dubitatif en caressant doucement les cheveux d'ors de son amant. Comme seul réponse Lucifer sourit laissant apercevoir ses crocs rougis par le sang. Il leva sa tête et dit d'un ton démoniaque :

"Ça commence."

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Je trouve avoir bien posée l'intrigue pour le dernier chap! N'ayez criante il y aura un épilogue et peut-être un truc en plus selon les retours! N'hésitez pas à review, fav, follow c'est toujours agréable ^^_

 _Bonne soirée et bisous sur vous_

 _Agathou_


	8. Moi et moi encore!

_Salut tout le monde! D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière mais je suis partie au ski et j'ai ensuite été en plein d'emménagement, et même encore maintenant c'est avec une barre et entre deux cartons que je publies! Merci beaucoup pour vos favs,follow et reviews qui font énormément plaisir! C'est toujours agréable de savoir que des personnes aiment son travail ^^ Ensuite je fais un petit sondage, étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre et qui part TOTALEMENT en steak comme dirait une amie, je voulais savoir si: Vous voulez un épilogue et si oui, guimauve ou totalement WTF?! Voilà merci et bonne lecture! Ah oui il y a beaucoup mais alors BEAUCOUP de référence! Et Je remercie tous mes amis pour m'avoir trouvés ces magnifiques jeux de mots et conneries! ( cc Benji, Guillaume, Guigui, Julien, Theo, Timmy, Vic...)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **_J'irais en enfer pour ces conneries..._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8:_

"Ça commence.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda doucement Zoro.

-Il n'y a ni méchant ni gentil dans cette histoire qu'est la vie."chantonna t'il en se levant, les bras ballants.

Il se mit bien droit en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une cape noir ornée de sang, déchirée par des années d'intenses combats. Il se remit en costard bordeaux en relevant élégamment la tête.

"Vous avez été des très bons pions, même merveilleux. Vous voyez vous m'avez aidé à mettre hors de jeu 'Dieu' et si il n'y a plus de Dieu, il n'y a plus de gentil ?! N'est-ce pas? Et en constatation plus de gentil amène à l'anarchie et le chaos. Plus communément appelé le mal. Vous voyez les humains se tiennent à carreaux car ils ont peur de ce qu'il y a après la mort, le paradis, les enfers, le purgatoire. Mais s'ils sont au courant qu'il n'y a rien après la vie, ils laissent parler leurs vraies natures. Le mal prend alors le pouvoir ne laissant que les yeux des catholiques pour pleurer. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour gouverner tout ça n'est-ce pas?! C'est là que je rentre en jeu! Quoi de mieux que le seigneur des enfers pour régner en maître sur cette terre brûlé?! Je suis le méchant dans cette histoire ne l'oubliez pas!" Expliqua t'il en claquant des doigts.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une île de la Terre et la vision qu'ils virent les surprirent et dégoutèrent.

Des hommes s'entretuant dans des rires démoniaques toujours en quête de sang. Des femmes violées hurlant à l'agonie. Des enfants frappant les plus vieux et dépouillant tout ce qui pouvaient. Même la marine était touché attaquant le peu de personne encore lucide.

"Vous voyez ? C'est drôle quand on y pense?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle connard?! Répondit Sanji froid.

-Que vous m'avez donné votre confiance aveuglément.

-T'es un enfoiré. hurla Luffy en se précipitant sur lui.

-Non Luffy arrête!" crièrent Nami et Robin à l'unisson.

Franky le stoppa de justesse le plaquant au sol grâce à sa force titanesque. Tout le monde était choqué et observait autour pour voir un peu mieux l'ampleur des dégâts. Une ville à feux et à sang rongée par les vices des humains.

Seul Zoro n'avait pas bougé, la tête baissée et le regard vide et terne. Il s'avança d'une démarche digne d'un zombie vers le démon et d'un coup sec il prit sa tête pour l'envoyer contre le sol.

"Tu n'es pas Satan. Il a beau être con et légèrement sadique mais ce n'est pas un monstre et encore moins un enfoiré. Il admire les humains pour être aussi dégourdis et téméraires, il ne veut en aucun cas les tuer ou autre. Et Jamais ou grand Jamais il se servirait de moi parce qu'il c'est que je le défonce quand je veux. expliqua t'il d'un regard froid.

\- Belle déduction, je suis étonné. Non je ne suis pas vraiment Satan. Appelez-moi _tenebrae_ ,je suis son côté comme dire obscur.

-Tenebrae je suis ton père! annonça Brook d'une manière mélodramatique

-Quoi?! hurlèrent toutes les personnes perdues

-Non rien, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien! "

Les veines sur le front de Nami triplèrent de volume et elle baissa son poing vengeur sur le squelette maintenant à terre, mangeant les pissenlits par la racines.

"Euh Zoro t'as une explication? demanda doucement Usopp.

-Il m'avait raconté un jour, qu'il avait un dédoublement de la personnalité prononcé mais je pensais qu'il me prenait pour un con mais apparemment c'est vrai...

-QUOI?! TU TE FOUS DE NOUS?! hurlèrent les mugis tous ensemble.

-Non mais il est taré ce mec c'est dur de savoir quand il plaisante ou non! Se justifia t'il en faisant une petite bouille.

-Je vous dérange peut-être?

-Ouais repasse plus tard on est complet! répondit du tac au tac le blond.

-Haha l'humour des humains est vraiment excellent! Dommage que je vais devoir vous tuer."

Les mugiwaras se turent et se mirent à trembler. Tous était derrière Zoro dans l'espoir qu'il fasse quelque chose. Celui-ci les regarda dubitatif avant de se mettre à cracher une gerbe de sang noire.

"Oh non putain pas encore!"

Il s'écroula par terre dans une marre de sang étrangement bleuté. Il tremblait, en boule, gémissant faiblement à chaque spasme. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains murmurant une complainte, d'une voix apeuré. _Tenebrae_ haussa un sourcil perdu.

"Il est épileptique votre pote?

-Non...je crois pas... " répondit Chopper inquiet.

Le roi des enfers sourit sadiquement en se rapprochant doucement d'eux un rire démoniaque sortant de sa gorge.

"Tuer,décapiter,violer,je vais m'amuser, vous allez pleurer..."

Il leva son poing pour l'envoyer dans la mâchoire de Nami mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

Celui-ci portait un reste de costard noir sali par la poussière et froissé par les derniers évènements, des fils pendaient sur ses épaules dénudées de manches dévoilant une peau blanche couverte de bleus. Il était étrangement pieds nues au contact de la boue et du sang. La tête baissée il la releva doucement dévoilant un regard haineux et sans pitié. Ses yeux bleus-gris perforés son âme scrutant chaque partie de sa peau. Il craqua son poignet d'un coup sec malgré sa fine silhouette et ses légers muscles. Ses cheveux rouges tombaient sur son front perlé de sueur. Il se tourna doucement vers l'équipage perdu et leur sourit.

"Vous inquiétez pas je gère la situation! Je vais lui faire pleurer sa maman!

-Mec on avait dit pas les mamans! répondit un homme qui était arrivé de n'importe où repartant comme il était venu.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Alors son doudou Pépito!"

À ces mots _tenebrae_ que nous appellerons Chirst of my dick! Parce que le Patron! Comment ça faut que ça soit en français?! Bon alors le seigneur des méchantes licornes sm! Ben oui Sans maison car même les licornes peuvent être sans abris. Appelez le 666 pour faire un don! (200€/1 seconde) The Lord of Dark Poney lui sauta dessus l'envoyant faire un câlin au sol. Satan que nous surnommerons le beau, le magnifique, le héro, le meilleur de tous...Belzé arrête d'écrire à ma place! Bon je reprends mon clavier et je continue. Je reprends, donc Lucifer sera appelé Satan la bite (Ça tend la bite) comment ça c'est un jeu de mot de merde?! On a mis une heure à le trouver alors on peut pas faire mieux...

Enfin les deux prostagonistes euh protagonistes commencèrent un très long et dur combat! Levé à 5 heure couché à 11! Les coups volaient sans les départager. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, blessés sans vraiment l'être. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de se jeter dessus se battant comme des enfants de 3ans avec des belles insultes fleuries et recherchées.

"Pfff de toute façon t'es moche! Hurla Satan le cul entre deux coups.

-Je suis toi espèce de méchant pas beau!

-Je rêve ou ils sont pire que Luffy. Souffla Usopp.

-Non,non c'est vrai... " répondirent le reste de ses compagnons.

Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup se toisant du regard.

"J'en ai marre...avoua Christ of my Dick.

-On se la fait en chifoumi?

-Putain mais ils sont pas sérieux?!

-Faut te Suuuuuper calmer Nami.

-Yohohoho le destin du monde est entre leurs mains.

-J'espère que Satan ne va pas mourir et ainsi détruire le monde ...

-Robin tu fais peur!

-Chopper arrête de crier!" conclu Sanji énervé, de la possession de son amant.

Les poings derrières le dos, ils se défiaient du regard sans broncher. Leurs bouches pâteuses et sèches s'ouvrirent en même temps pour hurler ses trois syllabes celant le destin de l'humanité: " CHI-FOU-MI!"

Le lubrifieur d'anus 2000 (tenebrae) montra sa main faisant la pierre, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Tout le monde était inquiet, attendant impatient et réticent la réponse du démon. Celui-ci sortit sa main pour laisser apercevoir un magnifique doigt d'honneur ainsi d'une joie sans-nom. Il frappa dans les parties intimes de son confrère envoyant une bonne fois pour toute le méchant à terre en partant en crabe hurlant : "POPOPOPOPO!" ( zoindberg)

"Alors il-il-il a gagné? Marmonna le cuisinier perdu.

-Je crois bien...répondit la rousse.

\- J'ai faim!" Cria leur capitaine.

Tout le monde sourit, hurlant leur joie fasse à la fin de toutes ces péripéties.

"Pas si vite... Putain d'enfoiré...je ne suis pas mort ...vous allez payer!" Répondit Ténépané en se relevant avec peine, une aura sombre se dégageant de son corps.

Satan les enfants était de nouveau devant lui assez frustré. La force il n'en manquait pas son petit protégé en regorgeait, idem pour l'endurance mais il ne voulait pas abimer son corps et il savait très bien que ce combat durerait une éternité, étant donné qu'ils sont la même personne. Il s'avança doucement, résigné, la seule façon de sauver ce monde et ces humains étaient qu'il se sacrifie. Il sortit un petit flacon d'eau bénite, ouvrant le bouchon en argent, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

" Après des millions d'années vécu je pense que le bon moment est arrivé... Belle journée pour mourir...déclara t'il.

-Non tu peux pas faire ça! souffla Usopp

-C'est le seul moyen pour le stopper et remettre tout ceci en place... Dites à mon petit Zoro que ça été un plaisir de le connaître! Et bien, ce fut sympathique. Surréaliste, mais sympathique."

Il leva la fiole vers son vrai corps s'apprêtant à s'en asperger quand la voix de Belzéburne l'arrêta se trouvant projeté en avant en sentant un corps derrière lui, et sa voix gueuler: "Sodomie surprise!"

Je ne vous décris pas les faceplams de tous les mugis, assistant mi-surpris mi-dépité à tout cela.

'WHAT THE FUUUUCK!? Hurla l'homme paumé de tout à l'heure s'étant TP à l'instant.

-Nooon! Je connais une autre solution!

-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire!" Hurla Tenebras sachant pertinemment la chose.

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire de plus que le démon sauta, au sens propre du terme, sur lui et l'embrassa passionnellement devant les yeux exorbités de tout le monde. Leurs langues valsés ensemble comme leurs corps se rapprochant. FATALITY! Ou pour nos amis nul en France c'est fatalité.

"Putain C'est Mon Zoro! Pas touche! Arrête de l'embrasser!" Hurla le cuisinier jaloux et totalement hystérique.

Ils se sortirent rapidement, gênés, les joues teintées. Ils virent le corps de leur sabreur redevenir comme avant comme celui du démon. Ses cheveux de nouveaux rouges mais c'est yeux étaient devenus étrangement bleus aciers. Il prit Belzé dans ses bras perdus.

"Tu m'expliques? Je croyais que tu étais hétéro?

-J'ai retrouvé goût à la bite!

-Je croyais que tétais pas gay?!

-Non je suis canoë!

-Really neger?!

-Si ça va, Zoro dis nous un mot. dit gentiment Chopper

-Un mot... répondit-il.

-Je...je démissionne... souffla Nami

-Je peux savoir pourquoi il fait de nouveau beau et ces deux là s'embrassent?! Demanda Zoro à moitié réveillé.

-Il fallait un baiser pour conjurer le maléfice!

\- c'est pas dans les contes de fées ça?Demandèrent Chopper, Franky, Brook, Usopp et Luffy.

-Non ça marche avec le pouvoir de l'amour! répondit Belzé.

-Ah la base c'est une sodomie ou un viol qui conjurent les sorts... Souffla Satan.

-Elles sont sympas vos histoires. Rit l'archéologue.

\- Satinounet faut pas le dire ça! Les humains ils aiment bien croire dans les trucs mignon! Genre les licornes, les bisounours! Pas les gros roberts et les méchants pas beaux!

-Ouais pas faux...

-Et si on faisait la fête pour fêter ça?" Questionna Luffy enthousiasme.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un accord commun ils crièrent de joie devant les personnes incrédules ne comprenant strictement rien aux derniers événements. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, une chose illusoire contrairement aux 11 personnes se chamaillant gaiement n'oubliant rien de ceci. Ces derniers événements, ils ne les oublieront sûrement pas trop impressionnés par la découverte de démons et anges et de cette aventure.

"Euh Connard ton costard est trempé. Remarqua Zoro entre deux baisers sur son amant.

-Merdeeeee! C'est de l'eau bénite! Je vais mourrrrrriiiiir! Ah bha non ça me fait rien j'suis con! Ah bha non c'est pas de l'eau! C'est du sperme! Belzé on avait dit qu'il fallait que t'arrête de t'essuyer sur mon costard après tes masturbations!Allez on fait la fête!"

Et hop ils se téléportèrent sur le Sunny bien destinés à s'amuser et profiter de cette journée!

 **FIN?**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimés! N'hésitez pas à review... Merci encore!_

 _Biz_


	9. Moi et la drogue

_Salut la compagnie! C'est la fin de cette première fanfic! Mais pas d'inquiétude ,je vais vous spoil mais je serai de retour Lundi dans deux semaines pour un nouveau Zosan tout beau qui est déjà écrit bien sûr! Sur ceux j'ai mêlé de la drogue et de la guimauve, je tiens à préciser je qu'on a absolument rien consommé , on parce que je crois que le début on est environ 20 à avoir donné des idées! Bref bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Hippilogue (vive la drogue)**

On pouvait apercevoir dans un ciel taupe ,putain mais pourquoi vous avez appelé cette lesbienne à salopette?! Des couilles en ors avec la tête de Belzébuth en taureau ailé, monocorne (je ne cite pas laquelle) voler posément dans le ciel sur des licornes unijambiste albinos SM qui ont trahit leur fidèle Maître BadPoneydu36 pour celui du 64. Au sol il se trouvait un lémurien franc-maçon faisant la macarena avec ses potes les tantacouilles avec une tête de licorne en papier mâché qui chantait popipo de Miku. Il était étrangement maté par un psycho qui mange des pâtes à poil,(la ville MDR) dans du caramel fondu, se badigeonnant de chili-concarne, entrain de laver ses lamasticots adoptifs avec une broche à dent. À force de bouffer des snikers il chiait des cacahuètes et il se touchait les chikens wigs avec sensualité. Il caressait sa grand-mère qui enfaite le père de sa mère de son grand-père de son grand-oncle qui avait mangé un bourgeon de l'arbre mojo. Quand, soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de pâte à tartiner! Il voulut immoler la crème d'un poulet faisant parti de la bite de GeorgeBag pour napper Nyan Cat et le manger après. Quand Gilbert le pigeon arriva sur l'épaule de Mr Jean-Kevin fuyant les pingouins cannibales qui twerkaient. Satan se réveilla en sursaut , un filet de bave aux lèvres.

"Putain c'est de la bonne! Je suis totalement stone!

-Vas-y passes Satounet chérie." lança Belzébuth en tendant la main.

Ça faisait 1 semaine qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde et débarrassé la Team Dédé de la terre, comme ta bite rude...d'habitude , pardon. Les mugiwaras étaient revenus sur la terre pour faire la fête, profiter, vivre leur vie... Et baiser putain! Quand à nos deux démons ils fumaient et laissaient les autres tranquilles pour se consacrer sur leur "couple". Enfin c'est un bien grand mot, ils se font pas de câlin, de bisous ou autre. On est chez les démons! Ils n'ont pas de sentiments, eux, c'est juste pour le fun! Et aussi pour faire des conneries ensembles! C'est tellement plus drôle de balancer du PQ sur les statues sacrées, de prédire de fausses prophéties comme quoi le monde sera recouvert de Nutella pas frai ou même rentrer dans des bordels de type dragon seulement pour manger des fraises des bois! Ah ils n'en rataient pas unes! Mais vous voulez lire de la guimauve, des histoires à l'eau de rose, chier des arc-en-ciels et vomir des petites coeurs!

Je vais donc faire comme les génies et réaliser votre souhait!

 _ **Sur le Thousand Sunny!**_

Leurs lèvres se collèrent dans un énième baiser torride, leurs corps de pressèrent l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus de proximité. Zoro caressa les cheveux de Sanji en lui souriant tendrement. Celui-ci enlaça son amant amoureusement en souriant. Il alla ouvrir la bouche quand Luffy surgit de nulle part pour leur demander naturellement.

"Nhé, Jean-Lou m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour dans les fesses, ça veut dire quoiiiiiiii?"

Les deux se regardèrent avant de s'étouffer à moitié. Après leur départ des enfers, ils avaient fait une fête, et pas une petite! Non celle qui unit dans son lit les cheveux blonds, les cheveux gris! Bref ils avaient picolés, dansés, joués et s'étaient marrés! Entre les parties de steap-snickers, les batailles de couettes hantées et l'invasion des Mrs Moustaches ils n'avaient eut le temps de se reposer!

"C'est...tu sais quoi... laisses tomber Luffy... Souffla le cuisinier.

-Ouais vaut mieux.."

Le capitaine partit, râlant et boudeur. Les deux amants se regardèrent dépités avant de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Hum on en était à où? Demanda Zoro en embrassant la peau de son cou.

-Arg...là...

-YAOIS!" hurla une autre voix hystérique.

Ils se retournèrent dans un magnifique cris digne d'un enfant de 4 ans vers Lucifer, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"Po-pourquoi t'es en robe toi? Questionna le sabreur.

-Belzé à des fantasmes... particuliers...

-Mais non t'es mimi en robe c'est tout! répondit celui-ci en passant une main en dessous.

-Et pourquoi t'es là en vrai? Cette histoire reposait sur le fait que vous soyez qu'une personne?! s'exclama le cuisinier, perdu et énervé.

-Ben euh...depuis que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes j'ai rompu mon "contrat" avec Zo donc on est de nouveaux deux! expliqua t'il en se remettant en costard.

-Mouais..."soupira Sanji, soucieux.

Ils se sortirent de la vigie pour descendre en bas où toute la population était présente. Des canettes de bières et des assiettes jonchaient le sol entres les personnes endormies à même le sol.

"Oh non pas vous! souffla Nami

-Merci moi aussi je t'aime. répondit le roi des enfers.

-Oh Satinounetou soit pas la tristesse! Au pire on peut la brûler cette sorcière!

\- Euh je vote non...lança la rousse, inquiète.

-Dommage... " souffla Lucifer , les bras pleins de bouts de bois, déçu.

Il s'assit et croisa ses bras, baissa sa lèvre inférieure et gonfla ses joues.

"Vous êtes méchants tous autant que vous êtes!

-Crois-moi, je ne suis pas méchant, j'ai juste un côté obscur un peu prononcé. Renchérit Brook, une lueur autour de lui.

-Mais t'es un squelette aussi! Les squelettes c'est pas gentils!" Répondit Satan.

On vit le musicien tenter de répliquer mais se taire bien vite et se mettre en boule en chantant " Spooky Scary Skeletons."

Puis ils partirent en débat sur ce qu'est êtres méchants et gentils, ignorant les protagonistes du ZoSan partir vers une chambre pour pratiquer le coït anal tranquillement. Mais personne ne vit l'immense rictus de Satan et cette petite phrase qui voulait tout dire:

" Vous inquiétez pas je film!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà on se retrouve prochainement! Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu!_

 _Gros bisous et bonne vacance!_


End file.
